I Think, I Still Love
by Coffee to go
Summary: AU. Dean and his wife suffered from the loss of their child which broke their marriage apart.Will they finally get over it and realize they belong together?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day in the middle of August and the sun was blazing relentlessly from the sky. People who were lucky enough not to have to work that day, were hiding from the heat in their homes.

Dean wasn't one of the lucky ones. He was working on a Ford Mustang that a lady had dropped off in the morning for him to fix. That woman had really scared the shit out of him as she walked into the body shop in her perfect business outfit and bossed everyone around. When Dean's left his office to see what the commotion in the shop was all about, she'd instantly strolled towards him, telling him her husband wanted Dean to repair the car and no one else.

Now, he was leaned over the hood, sweat dripping down his shirtless torso. Dean usually liked working on cars and he didn't get the opprtunity to do it often enough. Being the boss meant he was locked in his office doing paper work and completeing formalities most of the time.

Any other day he would've been glad to work on a car in the body shop but, of course, that rich lady had to bring her precious vehicle on a day where it felt like hell doing anything physical.

He listened to the sounds coming from the garage where his employees were starting to get anxious as there were only five minutes left til lunch break.

Dean sighed and cursed under his breath when he bumped his head on the propped up hood. "Damn that woman and her car!" He rubbed his forehead and reached for a cloth to clean his hands.

"Hey, Winchester!"

Dean turned around and smiled at the boy walking towards him."Hey, Max." He leaned against the Mustang and eyed the 16 year old. "It's only noon, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Dean asked suspicously.

"I got suspended." Max explained, sighing heavily.

Dean was stunned. "You're kidding, right? You're like the nicest kid in the world. Well, do you need me to talk to your teachers?"

"There's no use in it. Besides, I would take Sam with me to school. Don't be mad Dean, but he's more...even-tempered and he talks that lawyer talk." Max spoke softly not to hurt Dean's feelings.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, then. But you have to tell your parents or at least your sister." He felt a sharp pain in his heart mentioning his ex wife.

"She already knows. They wanted to call my parents at first but, like always, they aren't at home, so Alex had to come to school and pick me up."

Dean sighed. Teenagers were complicated, tiring and it seemed like they never stayed out of trouble. In addition, this particular teenager was the little brother of the woman he once had loved.

"Does she know you're here?", Dean asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"No, she went back to work after she'd dropped me off at her place. So, can I stay for a while?" Max asked carefully. He knew Dean hated to talk about his sister, so he tried to avoid it whenever it was possible.

Dean had to hold back a heavy sigh. He shook the thoughts of Alex off his head and thought about what was the right thing to do next.

"You can stay, but as soon as we're closed I'll drive you home, deal?"

"Deal.", Max answered smiling. He loved it at the body shop and was glad Dean didn't send him home.

"So what do you think of this car?" Dean changed the subject, motioning to the car he's been working on.

"A Ford Mustang. But why are you working on it?"

"Because the owner wanted it that way. Don't get too excited though. That car is our enemy. It's a rich woman's car which means she's totally ruined it."

* * *

><p>At seven p.m., after Dean had closed the body shop for the day, he was driving Max home. He was nervous because it meant he was going to see Alex. They've been seperated for three years now and he still couldn't get over it.<p>

He was still seeing Max because the boy had refused to stop hanging out with him after the divorce. Dean was glad about that, he liked the teenage boy. Since their break up, Alex and him had met each other occasionally but until today he hadn't had to deal with his ex wife for real.

They pulled up in front of the appartment Alex lived at. Dean knew where his ex wife had moved after they split up and it hurt him to know some other family lived now in the house they used to live in.

Alex was pacing in her living-room, glancing at the clock every second. It was a quarter past seven and no sign of her brother. She knew she was overreacting, he was sixteen after all, but he hadn't left a note which wasn't like him at all.

When she heard a familiar sound coming from outside, she quickly went over to the window, pulling the curtain aside.

At the sight of the black Impala her heart stopped beating and she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be real. It had to be an image her mind had cooked up.

But then she saw the car door open and Max getting out, followed by no other but Dean Winchester himself.

She heard the door bell rang and she walked over to answer, preparing herself for what was to come.

She opened the appartment door, coming face to face with her ex husband.

"Hi.", he greeted softly. Dean looked at her, admiring the woman in front of him. It must've been about ten months since the last time he'd seen her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered with her light brown hair and those light blue eyes he had dove into everytime they've been having sex. He took a deep breath to control himself. Those memories had instantly clouded his mind at the sight of her.

Alex felt tears build up in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. That was the last thing she needed, starting to cry like a child in front of Dean!

"Hi." She finally managed to get out, almost choking on the word. It killed her seeing him again. She had spent the last three years thinking constantly about him and what it would be like if she ever saw him again, close enough to talk to and not only briefly on the street, where they would avoid each other, quickly walking away in different directions.

Max looked between his sister and Dean, noticing the emotions were all over the place. He cautiously stepped inside to give them some space.

"Max came to the body shop today and I allowed him to stay. It's alright, I know about everything that's happened at school.", Dean spoke up to comfort her. He could sense she went through hell though she hid it very well as always. He knew what it was like when you came home and your little brother wasn't there.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

She couldn't tell why but his question made her furious. "Don't act like you care.", she spat.

"Still the ice queen, aren't you, honey?", Dean shot back. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was like they were back in the past.

Alex looked up into his green eyes, seeing the anger and for some odd reason, it turned her on. She closed her eyes for a second, telling herself to calm down.

"Okay, thank you for bringing him. I know how hard you work and what your schedule is like. I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you.", she said with all the calmness in her voice she could muster up.

Dean felt anger build up inside him at her words. She was talking to him like he was some stranger.

"Why so formal? I thought we were closer than this." He said through gritted teeth.

Alex felt a sharp pain tugging at her heart. Apparently, Dean and her still couldn't be civilized with each other.

"You know what, next time don't even bother."

"Whatever." Dean grimaced, turning around and leaving his ex wife behind.

Alex shut the door behind him and allowed her tears to fall freely down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, new story. I know it's different, so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Max heard his sister crying in her bedroom and he knew the whole situation was his fault. He should've called her to say he was on his way and then went straight home. That way, her and Dean would've never come face to face and let their feelings get the best of them.

He sighed heavily at the memory of them fighting in the doorway and he got only more confused. He'd always thought Dean and Alex could work things out if they talked, but according to the latest incident it seemed to be the opposite.

He was watching TV when Alex's bedroom door finally opened and she walked out, passing him on her way to the kitchen. He heard her rummage through the cupboard and seconds later the noises of the coffee maker reached the living room.

"So, tell me, how long have you and Dean been such good buddies?" Alex suddenly called out, scaring the poor boy. Max thought she was ready to kill anyone who crossed her way and truly feared for his life at that moment.

He was afraid to answer, nevertheless he got up and joined her in the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her and besides the fact she was a little pale, no one could've told she'd been crying her eyes out not even five minutes ago.

"The whole time ever since you guys..." He trailed off, not wanting to say the words out loud. "Alex, listen, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Everything's fine. I simply don't want that man in my appartment." She announced coldly. "You can still hang with him if you want to, I don't care."

Max was speechless. He wasn't sure why his sister seemed to hate Dean that much.

"I got suspended because I smoked at school." He quickly confessed, changing the subject.

"That's it?" She replied in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked worried, jumping in his seat when Alex shot up from her chair without a warning and smashed her cup on the floor. It shattered in pieces, staining the tiles with the black liquid.

"Nothings's wrong with me! My marriage didn't work out and I lost a son which by the way, is my own fault." She exploded, tears from before streaking down her cheeks again.

"It's not your fault..." Max started appalled. He's never seen his sister cry let alone lose control like that before.

"Oh yeah? Did you know that mum and dad accused me of failing my relationship with Dean? Because they did. They are ashamed of me because they had to tell all their friends and everyone they're accquainted with that their daughter wasn't perfect and was getting a divorce. In their eyes I'm a loser who couldn't keep her family." She was exhausted by now and only speaking in a barely whisper. Without another word she left the kitchen, heading for the bathroom. Max leaned back in his seat, now even more worried about his sister.

* * *

><p>Dean was laying in his bed suffering from insomnia. Too many thoughts kept playing over and over in his head. He couldn't get rid of Alex it seemed like she was in his system.<p>

He turned onto his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Seeing his girl again brought back so many painful memories. No matter what, she was still his and was always going to be. They've once been a happy family with a beautiful son. A smile spread across his face at the memory. Unfortunately, it all had changed in an instant.

After a nasty fight they'd had, Alex yelled at him she was going to file for divorce and left in a hurry. The disaster happened on a late autumn day. It had been raining the whole time and at four p.m. it was already dark outside. The other driver couldn't make out her little BMW and had literally swept it off the road. Their son, who's been in the car, didn't make it.

Weeks after the accident, the doctors were still fighting for Alex's life. Dean had spent every minute at that damn hospital and the day she opened her eyes was the best of his life.

Dean cursed quietly at the memory. Why was he torturing himself with all those nasty pictures from the past and opening up old wounds? It was enough punishment knowing he had killed his child and, so help him god, almost his wife,too. Like always, he was blaming himself for everything. It was his fault they'd started the argument which had led to her leaving him and therefore she'd gotten into the accident.

When he'd seen her today, standing at the door and looking up to him with such innocence in her eyes, all he'd wanted to do was to take her right there and then. He'd wanted to take her with him and never look back again.

He still loved her. He never stopped loving her. And he had to get her back.

* * *

><p>Alex was standing under the shower, letting the boiling hot water wash away her misery. She'd regretted yelling at Max right after she'd stepped out of the kitchen. He didn't deserve it and now she felt bad. She was still worked up because of the encounter with Dean and Max had been right under her hand.<p>

She was confused. Her feelings had totally betrayed her today and she'd started crying, not being able to get herself together. She didn't know whether she still loved him or not and hated herself for that. But she had to concentrate on her future. Maybe find another man and get married again.

The bare thought made her sick.

Start all over again with someone else. That's what her mother wanted for her but not because she wanted her daughter to be happy. She wanted her to be married again, so she wouldn't be a disgrace to her family anymore.

She sighed as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She never got along with her parents. When Dean asked her to marry him and they moved into their own house, she'd lost contact to them. During their entire marriage her parents had visited her only once at the hospital, after she'd given birth to a son, and that was it.

Alex put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed. From Max's room she could hear softly music playing.

Her thoughts wandered back to Dean and she hated herself for such a weakness. She wanted him, she was adult enough to admit that. Dean's always had that special affect on her which obviously hasn't lost its power.

She had shivered like an infatuated school girl, looking up at that big strong man on her doorstep. She had a feeling she couldn't let go of him.

Dean Winchester was going to be haunting her through her entire life, for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sam's going to appear very soon, don't worry:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What about the Roberts's case?" Sam asked looking over at Alex who was sitting across from him.

"Forget it. He beat his wife black and blue and keeps telling me she's the abusive one. I'm not going to defend him in court." Alex answered.

"Alright." Sam said putting the file aside. "I feel ashamed giving the best lawyer I know a case about family heritage but it's due today."

Alex laughed."First of all, you Sam Winchester are the best lawyer. And secondly, I'm okay with that case. The Grahams, right? I'm their family lawyer, anyway. It shouldn't take that long. I had a couple of rough days and I need something light for work."

"Max got suspended, he told me about it." Sam said sympathetically.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Now he's hanging around at my place, playing video games. And he's going to do that for another week."

A knock on the door made them both turn around. "Come in." Sam said softly and when the door opened a tall man in an expensive suit stepped into the room. Obviously, he was a lawyer like Sam and Alex.

"Mike, how are you doing? It' so good to see you." Sam greeted, getting up from his place behind the desk. "Thanks, Sam. I'm good." He replied.

When he caught sight of Alex, he promptly stopped in the middle of the office, starring at her. Alex felt how his eyes were practically undressing her and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"And who's that beauty?" He asked, smiling slimy.

"That's one of the best lawyers in the whole town, Alexandra Smith. Alex, I want you to meet Michael Gallagher." Sam introduced.

"It's nice meeting you, Mr Gallagher."

"Oh please, call me Mike." He answered grinning, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Alex felt the sudden urge to run away.

"Can I call you Alex?" He asked, way too friendly.

"Uhm...sure, everyone does that." She replied hesitantly. "I think I should be going. There's a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Sure, I'm sorry for holding you back, Alex." Sam answered.

"Okay, bye. Have a nice day." She made her way over to the door, feeling Mike's eyes in her back the whole time. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Relieved, she made her way over to her car to drive to court.

As Alex drove through the streets she decided to stop by Dean's body shop. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and God knows what she was thinking at that moment. They hadn't spoken in three years except for the day Dean'd brought Max home. Why did she want to bond with her ex?

She stopped analyzing her actions and made her way over to Dean's office. She knocked softly on the door and heard Dean answering in a slightly aggressive tone.

"I'm fine Amy, I don't need more coffee. I've told you, you can go home. There isn't any more work for you today."

"It's not Amy." She announced stepping inside.

Dean's head shot up when he heard her voice and he felt like he was dreaming. On top of that all, she was in her lawyer outfit. God, how he loved her in a suit.

"Is it Christmas, already?" He asked smiling.

Alex chuckled. "I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?"

"No, no, of course not." Dean hurried to say, taking a few of the papers that were scattered all over the place, off a chair.

"Here, take a seat. I'm sorry, I thought it was my secretary Amy again. She's been driving me insane the whole morning, fidgeting around me, not giving me one minute to work. And as you can see I'm literally drowning in papers." Dean explained, loosening his tie and taking his seat behind the desk.

Alex couldn't help but smile at him softly. Dean was absolutely crumpled; his hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved. She also noticed, not without concern, he had dark bags under his eyes. She realized he wasn't sleeping enough like always when he was under pressure.

She forced herself to stop worrying about him and focus on the task at hand.

"I'm here to say, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other night. I was just worried about Max and I kind of took my anger out on you."

Dean smiled at her. "I know. It's okay, I understand."

For a short moment they smiled at each other before Alex broke the eye contact.

"I should get going. I'm illegally here anyway."

"You broke the law just to see me? Honey, I'm flattered." Dean had a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm late for court." Alex explained, getting up and turning her back on Dean. If she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to control herself. Now she was sure, she still had feelings for Dean Winchester. She still loved him and she still worried about him. Damn it!

"Alexandra, wait." Dean called her back. He couldn't sit and watch how the only woman he'd ever loved walked out on him again.

She stopped but didn't turn around. He still knew how to push the right buttons. She had always loved it when he called her by her full name. Dean was the only one to ever do that and the sound of it made her shiver.

Dean walked over to Alex til he was standing in front of her. He looked at her and tried to read her. What was going through her mind?

"Don't tell me you only came to apologize to me. You wanted to see me, am I right? Don't be afraid to admit it. I've missed you, too, baby." His voice was a husky whisper and Alex felt like there were 200 degrees in the room.

She made the mistake to look up into his eyes. There was something in his gaze she couldn't quite make out, but the same moment she felt all her walls come down. He was so close and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She needed to touch him so badly.

"It wasn't a good idea..." She started and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. Dean knew she wanted to flee and put his hand flat on the door, shutting it. Alex jumped slightly. She feared she might've upset him and braced herself for the possible attack from her ex.

Instead, Dean took her by surprise. "Letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life. I want you back, honey. And believe me when I say I'll get you back because I always get what I want."

Dean opened the door for her after he'd said what he needed to say. Alex looked stunned at him before she realized Dean'd stepped aside to let her out.

She noticed again how tired he looked. "You should take more care of yourself. You don't sleep enough and it will make you sick in the process."

Dean smiled at her words. It wasn't right to be happy that she was worried about him but it gave him a little hope. This meant she still cared and if she cared she might love him, too.

"Well, once I had a wife to take care of me." He answered, smiling his unresistable smile.

Alex huffed but couldn't stifle the smile on her face. "Goodbye, Mr Winchester." She said, leaving Dean's office.

Dean returned to his desk in a lot better mood. The appearance of his ex wife in his office meant it wasn't too late. He was going to get her back.

Alex regretted stopping by at the body shop. Something had to be extremely wrong with her. Who in their right mind would ever even consider visitng their ex at the workplace?

She shook her head at her own stupidness. She couldn't let Dean in again. He'd hurt her so bad and now he was telling her he wanted her back. How could she trust him again after what he 'd done?

Alex was about to get in her car and drive back to her office after the court case when she saw someone following her. As the person got closer she recognized it was Michael Gallagher, the lawyer from before in Sam's office.

Great, that was the last person she needed.

"Hello there, the most beautiful lawyer in town." He greeted in his usual ass-kissing way.

"Only in town?" Alex replied, trying to keep her distance.

He laughed like she'd told the best joke he's ever heard. Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted from her.

"Listen, Alex, great work back there, really."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you."

"The main reason why I'm stalking you is because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time." He finally said.

Alex felt like she was going to pass out any minute. She started to think of a way to turn him down without being too rude.

"Mike, you seem to be a nice guy but I'm kind of drowning in work. I'm afraid I won't find the time in the near future." She tried to be easy on him.

He leaned in closer, forcing Alex to take a step back.

"You sure? I can show you a good time." He said with a smugly smile.

His words triggered something in her heart. Dean always used to say the exact same line.

She tried to remain calm at the sudden memory. "I'm sorry." She whispered, opening her car door and getting inside.

"Call me if you change your mind!" Mike called after her.

* * *

><p>"How's Max doing? Is he giving you a hard time?" Grace asked. She was laying on the couch with her cousin Alex, watching TV.<p>

"No, the problem is he isn't doing anything at all. All he does since he got suspended is sleeping til noon, eating and playing video games. He's practically invisible. Or he's with Dean all the time." Alex replied. "Isn't that weird? Isn't a teenager supposed to be yelling all the time?" She looked over at her cousin. Grace had a strange expression on her face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Max is spending time with Dean?"

Alex groaned. "Yes, he's spending time with Dean. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I can forbid it."

"Uhu, sweetie, why can't you just admit that you miss him and now that you know Max is still in touch with him you got the perfect excuse to see Dean." Grace explained.

"What?" Alex exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "That is ridiculous!"

"But the truth. Alex, listen to me. I know what happened to you and Dean is awful and maybe the time apart has done you some good. But how long do you plan to keep on running? Dean's a great guy and you're made for each other." Grace said smling.

Alex sighed. Her cousin thought the death of their son had broken her and Dean's marriage apart. In fact, there was a lot more to it than Grace knew.

"Of course you would say that, you're married to the perfect brother whereas I married the hooligan. I mean, Sam is the jackpot." She said, immediately regretting her words.

"I'm sorry, that was ugly. I don't know what came over me. Dean's always been a good husband. It wasn't right for me to say that." She hurried to explain.

"You sure you don't have feelings for him?" Grace asked concerned.

"Yeah. What Dean and I had was amazing but it's over. I should concentrate on the future, maybe go out on a date." She wasn't sure what to feel anymore, so she tried to hide her thoughts from her cousin.

Suddenly she remembered Michael Gallagher. She jumped up and ran into her bedroom for her purse. Grace watched her in concern.

"Here." Alex announced, showing her cousin a piece of paper with Mike's phone number on it. "A lawyer from our firm asked me out today. I rejected him but I don't know, maybe I should give him a call."

Grace took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to go out with that guy?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't even like him but Sam introduced us. He's one of his colleagues, so he can't be that bad, right?"

"Of course not." Grace replied with a superficial smile. The fact, Alex wanted to go out with someone was bad news and she needed to talk with her husband to prevent the possible disaster that could result from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank every single person who's ever taken the time to read my stories. Writing is stil new to me and I'm kind of unsure about my stuff, so it makes me happy to see you guys seem to like it;) Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted my stories! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Winchester was talking on the phone with an important client when his wife came busting through his office door like a mad woman.

"What the hell is going on?" She barked at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Parker. I'm afraid I will have to call you back. Something came up at short notice." Sam quickly said into the phone and hung up. He prayed to god, he wasn't going to lose that client, his wife's been loud enough to be heard on the other side of the line.

"Can you be more precisely?" He turned to her, sighing heavily.

"Why would you set up my cousin with that Gallagher dude?" Grace asked.

"What? I did not." Sam jumped up from his seat. "Why would I have any interest in finding a boyfriend for Alex? I want her and Dean back together, you know that."

"See, I thought that's the plan. But apparently, we're failing big time. Alex is going out with that guy tonight." Grace explained.

"Seriously? We have to tell Dean."

"No!" Grace exclaimed. "He's going to be furious and by the way, he doesn't know we know he still loves Alex."

"Yeah, you're right. But if the roles were reversed I would want to know if you were going on a date with some dick."

"I know. Maybe, it's not too late and I can talk her out of it. I know she loves Dean but she's too stubborn to admit it and has that crazy idea she has to prove us all wrong."

"Are you sure she loves him? Maybe we're wrong and she doesn't have any feelings left for him at all and we should back out." Sam hesitantly replied, looking at his wife.

"I'm sure. Alex's just too afraid of her own feelings. If something like that happened to us, god forbid, wouldn't you want your family to help you through that rough time?" Grace said and her sad expression broke Sam's heart.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her, comforting his wife. "Nothing's going to come between us. I love you Grace Winchester." He said and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, too." She smiled back.

"Don't worry, we'r going to fix my crazy brother and your annoyingly stubborn cousin."

* * *

><p>Alex changed her dress for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. She sighed heavily as she took off a strapless red dress. She hated herself for calling Mike to arrange a date. He's been happy like a kid on christmas to hear from her. Now, there was no way back and she had to go through with it.<p>

She looked at the clock and cussed under her breath. She had only forty-five minutes left til her date picked her up and partly it was her cousin's fault. She'd asked Grace to come over and help her get ready for the date but instead, her cousin'd tried to make her cancel. Finally, Grace'd left after she'd realized talking to her cousin was like talking to a brick wall and she couldn't convince her.

Well, that was okay. She was able to get dressed by herself. Alex pushed the anger she felt away and tried not to think about the reasons why she'd decided to go out with Mike.

She looked over her shoulder when it knocked softly on her bedroom door and Max walked in taking in the mess of dresses, make up and underwear.

"You're going on a hot date?" He grinned widely after his inspection.

Alex glared at him. "That's none of your business, little bro, but if you must now, yes, I'm going out."

Max raised his eyebrows. "The last time I've seen you this nervous was when you were getting ready for your first date with Dean. So, are you letting him get to second base tonight?" He asked assuming a miracle had happened and his sister came to her senses, realizing she had to be with Dean.

Alex swallowed and turned her back on him. "Actually, I'm going out with Michael." She answered, not able to look Max in the face. She knew if she looked at her brother she would see the disappointment.

Max's grin faded quickly hearing Alex's words. All of a sudden he became mad at her. Why was she too blind to see what was right in front of her? Did she really think she could find someone better?

"Who the hell is Michael?" He managed to get out.

"A lawyer from our firm. He asked me out and I said yes. Damn it, I've got thirty minutes. Could you please leave so I can get dressed?" She snapped at her brother.

"Alright, I'm fucking off." He answered annoyed.

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours!" Alex yelled after him. She watched Max leaving her room like a beaten up puppy and she momentarily regretted every word she'd said. But she had to focus on her date right now.

"Shit!" She exclaimed after another glance at the time and started to rummage through the piles of dresses on her bedroom floor.

* * *

><p>"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Mike asked Alex as they were leaving the restaurant.<p>

"Yes, like five times. And thank you." Alex answered, trying to keep smiling. She'd finally decided to wear a plain black cocktail dress that reached to her knees and Mike kept complementing her about it the whole night.

They pulled up in front of her appartment and Alex was about to get out of the car but Mike stopped her. He got out and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Alex. She smiled reserved at him and stepped out.

"Let me walk you to the door." He said.

"Fine." Alex replied, groaning inwardly. This date had been a disaster, at least for her. Mike had enjoyed himself, touching her all the time and making sexual innuendos.

"Well, here we are. It's really late so I should be getting inside." Alex tried to get rid of him as fast as she could.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He asked, leaning closer trapping her between the door and himself.

"I don't do that on first dates." Alex said which was a lie because with Dean she'd gone much further on their first date.

"Come on, baby. I think I earned a goodnight kiss." He pushed and leaned in, their lips inches apart. Alex couldn't bring herself to kiss that man, so she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Mike. But I had a good time tonight." She turned around and quickly slipped into her appartment.

Inside, the urge to cry became unbearable. She leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor and letting all the tears out.

* * *

><p>"What's with the face?" Dean asked Max the next day when the boy visited him at the body shop.<p>

"I'm fine." Max mumbled back. Dean could see something was bothering him but decided not to push further. "Okay then, you want to earn some money and work on a car?" He offered, smiling at the boy.

"Sure." Max felt better immediately and followed Dean to the car that needed to be fixed. He propped up the hood, expecting the damage but stopped the next moment, looking over at Dean.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He started hesitantly. He knew it was now or never. When would the next best opportunity come up?

Dean'd been watching him for a while, trying to figure out what was on the boy's mind.

"Shoot." He had a notion of what Max wanted to know.

"Do you...I know it's not my business but I have to know..." He stopped himself, searching for the courage to go on. Dean might seem friendly at the moment but Max knew that could change in an instant. "You still love my sister?"

He watched how Dean's jaw tightened momentarily at his words, but when he spoke up his voice was absolutely calm.

"Yes, I do." He simply answered and Max nodded. He turned back to the car and neither of them said a word as he started working.

Dean took a step back, thinking about Max's question, and he felt bad. He knew how worried he was about his sister.

Dean knew he had to fix them, as soon as possible, for everyone's sake. He told Max he was going to be in his office if something came up and left, forcing himself to stop thinking about the screwed up situation. He sighed heavily, stepping into his office to fight the papers on his desk.

In the garage, Max was lost in his thoughts as he was focused on the car and didn't see the man walking up to him.

"Hey, boy!" He yelled and Max spun around at the sudden interjection. "Can I help you, Sir?" He asked politely.

The man smiled a condescending smile at Max. "Is the owner in his office?"

"Yes, let me show you..."

"I know where the damn office is!" The man exclaimed, walking off, leaving a stunned Max behind. A shiver ran down his spine and he really feared for Dean at that moment.

Dean was buried in paper work when a man barged into his office without knocking.

"My car is totally damaged and it's all because of you!"

Dean looked him over before speaking. "You need to explain yourself thoroughly." He finally said through gritted teeth. He hated that kind of people in their expensive suits. They all thought the world revolved around them.

Obviously, the man was seething. "I brought my car to your shop about a month ago for you to fix it and now it's ruined! You messed around with it and now it broke down two streets from here. This is all your fault!"

Dean had to calm down, this wasn't the first time a client accused his shop of bad workmanship.

"I'm really sorry. We get to it right away..." He started but was interrupted by the still worked up client.

"Forget it. I'm taking this to court. I know I have rights."

Dean was stunned. This couldn't be happening. He had dealt with a lot of upset clients over the years but none of them had ever found it neccessary to sue him.

"Come again?" Dean asked appalled.

"You heard me." He said and strolled out of the office.

Dean sat slowly back down on his chair. He remembered the guy from a month ago. He'd already acted like he ruled the world back then. Dean took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He wished he was a smoker because he really needed a cigarette at the time. God, how he hated that Michael Gallagher!

* * *

><p>The following week Alex was avoiding Mike as often as she could. He kept calling because of a new date. She really didn't want to go out with him again and she'd regretted it a thousand times she'd gone on a date with him in the first place.<p>

She sighed and walked down the floor til she reached Sam's office but had to stop dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice behind the door. Dean was discussing something with Sam.

Alex gulped and hesitated. Should she go inside and face him? She wasn't sure how to behave in front of him. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Mike coming from the opposite way. Alex didn't think twice, knocking quickly on the door and stepping inside.

"You're being sued?" Sam repeated for the tenth time to Dean's annoyance. "By whom?"

Dean had to hold back a groan. "Michael Gallagher, he's a client. Are you going to help me now or what?"

Sam looked at him like he was a ghost. "Did you say Gallagher?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Dean asked back.

Sam huffed. "I work with him. He's a lawyer."

"That's just great." Dean said, leaning back in his seat.

At that moment Alex stormed into the office. "Hi." She said. "I brought you the Andrews case and I need a place to hide for the next, let's say, fifteen minutes."

Sam and Dean looked at her disturbed. "Who are you hiding from?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed. "Gallagher."

Dean cracked a smile. "I'm being sued by him."

"You're kidding! What the hell is wrong with him?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, and Sam can't defend me because I'm his brother and he works with the dude." Dean explained.

"Well, I can be your lawyer." She blurted out and was surprised by herself. Had she completely lost her mind offering her ex husband her service? But she had to help him, especially with Gallagher being the enemy.

"That's a fantastic idea. Alex can do wonders, I promise." Sam exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically.

"Alright then, do you accept my offer?" She asked Dean.

"I do, honey." Dean grinned.

They all turned their heads when suddenly the door opened and Michael Gallagher walked in. "There's the woman I was looking..." He started but interrupted himself when he noticed Dean was there.

"Winchester!" He seethed.

"How ya doin' Mikey-boy?"

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Getting a lawyer." Dean answered nonchalantly.

"That's me by the way." Alex chimed in.

Mike gave her a nasty look. "I think I kind of have a problem with it when the woman I'm seeing is defending my opponent."

Dean's heart stopped beating, hearing those words. His girl was with that asshole?

Alex looked nervously over at Dean and noticed how pale he looked.

Sam's mind went into overdrive and he thought of a plan to prevent the eventual fight, but failed.

Alex felt three sets of eyes on her. The men in the room were all awaiting her reaction.

How was she supposed to get out of this one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somehow I'm not happy with that chapter, but I'm not sure what exactly it is that bothers me. Okay, please make me happy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex took a deep breath, trying to think. She was relly upset because Mike had already claimed her as his. After one date.

"It was just a date. I told you I'm too busy at the moment to be seeing someone." She finally explained.

"Keep telling me no, baby. I love it." Mike wasn't going to let her irritate him and turned to Sam. "I can see it's not a good time, I'll stop by later."

A silence filled the room after Mike had left. Eventually, Dean got up from his chair.

"I should get going. Have a nice day, Sammy." He walked by Alex shooting her a glance full of disappointment, vulnerability evident in his eyes.

It only took her a moment to realize what she had to do and she took off, running after Dean.

She caught up with him in the parking lot. "Dean, wait. Please." She called after him.

Dean turned around, on edge. "What?" He spat. Alex stopped in front of him, breathing heavily from her sprint. "It's not what you think. Nothing's going on between me and Gallagher." She tried to explain.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her coldly. "Really? So you didn't go out with him?"

"Well, yes I did, but I didn't want to."

Dean looked at her, scoffing. "Someone forced you on a date with him?"

Alex didn't know what to do. Dean was patronizing her and it hurt so much. She couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

"You forced me! I went out with him because I needed to get you out of my mind. Don't you get it? I'm constantly thinking about you."

By the time she was done yelling Dean had stepped closer. The expression on his face had changed and he cupped her face softly with his hands.

"I swear, nothing happened on that date, not even a kiss." She whispered, Dean's breath was hot on her face.

God, how she wished he would finally kiss her. A smile spread across Dean's face and as if he had read her mind he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. A jolt went through her body at the contact. When his tongue traced softly her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to let their tongues meet, desperate to feel his kiss again.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders as their tongues danced with each other.

He tasted as good as she remembered, if not even better.

Dean let his hands wander down her body, feeling every familiar curve, drawing her closer. Lord, he'd missed her so much. He didn't know if he was able to control himself, having her back in his arms.

He slowly guided her backwards til her back was against the Impala. He put her up, placing her on the hood of the car, never breaking the kiss.

Dean settled himself between her legs and Alex leaned back against the hood, til Dean was almost laying on top of her.

When Dean moved from her lips to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, she remembered they were in the parking lot of her firm in broad daylight.

"Dean, stop." She begged breathless. He leaned up and looked down at her. "What's the matter, baby?" He asked. She was panting beneath him and her cheeks were flushed from the hot kiss they'd just shared.

He had never wanted her more in his life.

"It's going too fast." She said.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh."You're right." He answered, getting off her and helping her off the hood. Alex straightened up and tried to get her breathing under control. She couldn't believe she had just made out with her ex husband. Boy, she was really screwed up.

Dean knew she needed time and he was okay with it. He was willing to wait for her for as long as it took.

"You said nothing happened between you and that guy?" He checked again. She smiled a little. "No, not at all."

"I trust you, Alex." He said in a serious tone. Alex closed her eyes, savoring the words.

"Alright. I'm going to stop by at your place and we can talk about your case. You okay with that?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting for you." Dean answered smiling at her.

Alex couldn't resist, so she leaned up placing a quick kiss on Dean's lips.

"See you." She said and disappeared into the building.

* * *

><p>Alex pulled up in front of Dean's house and got out of her car. She heard noises coming from the back, so she walked around the house and found Dean in the garage working on the Impala. He was shirtless, wearing only jeans. She bit her lip watching the sweat slowly dripping down his muscular back. It was still hot outside in the late afternoon.<p>

The sight reminded her of the parking lot and she felt hot all of a sudden.

"Don't you get tired of fixing cars at work?" She asked stepping closer, trying to ban her dirty thoughts.

Dean looked up at her and smiled his famous smile. "Private pleasure, baby."

She laughed at his answer and followed him inside. "So, tell me what's your big plan on saving my ass?"

"Getting down to business, right from the start, Mr Winchester? Nice. Well, first of all, I'll need more information about the whole situation but there's one thing I can tell you right away."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent Gallagher from taking this case to court."

"Damn! I was looking froward to kick Gallagher's ass." Dean said and Alex glared at him. When they reached the living room, she looked around Dean's house and was surprised it was so clean. "You've never been this neat when we were married." She stated.

Dean chuckled. "Confession, I have a housekeeper."

"That explains everything. Tell me, what happened exactly." She started after she'd taken a seat on the couch.

Dean sighed and slopped down in one of the armchairs across from her.

"About a month ago, Gallagher brought his Mercedes to my shop. He had a flat tyre but after one of my employees fixed it he discovered the engine was in a poor condition. When he came for his car I pointed out it wasn't going to live long if he didn't fix it. He told me to go fuck myself."

Alex's head shot up at his last words. "Did he really say that? Any witnesses to prove it?"

"What, you think I made that up? He told me off in front of my entire staff." Dean said angry.

"I do believe you. I just have to be precise. The guy who worked on the Mercedes, what's his name?"

"Thomas Jefferson."

"I mean it Dean, you need to be more serious about it. I have to know every part even if it doesn't seem important." She shot back.

Dean was turned on by her attitude. He watched her as she wrote down everything he'd said on a notepad. She was so passionate about her job and that was one of the reasons why he'd fallen in love with her.

"Andrew Parker." He finally gave her the right name of his employee.

"Go on."

"Well, his car broke down the other day and he came to my office blaming it all on me. Accusing my shop of poor work, though we didn't have anything to do with the engine." Dean ended.

Alex leaned back and sighed. "It's crystal clear, you're right which makes it even worse for us."

"Why?" Dean asked frowning.

"I don't know which lawyer's going to defend him but they are at fault, so they're going to play dirty." She explained.

"Awesome."

"Don't worry, Dean. I'll get you out of it. Gallagher said himself I'm the best lawyer in town. You can rely on me." Alex said, smiling devilishly.

"I know, honey." Dean replied looking into her eyes. Suddenly she was reminded again of what had happened earlier between them.

"Okay, that's it for today." She announced, quickly looking away. "There's something I wanted to tell you though." She added.

"Shoot."

"He doesn't know I'm your ex wife so it would be for the best if it stayed that way."

Dean huffed, smiling crooked. "You want me to sit back and watch how that guy's all over my wife?"

"It's only in your interest. If it comes out we're not total strangers it will interfere with the case." She tried to reason. "And I'm not your wife."

"Oh screw that!" Dean jumped up from his seat. "I don't want that guy near you!"

"I'm not interested in him I told you that." She yelled.

"Doesn't matter. He thinks you're single so he won't stop til he gets what he wants from you, I saw the way he looks at you!"

"Well, I don't see the problem. I am single, so why would it be so wrong if I slept with him?"

Dean cringed at her words. "I'll kill him if he touches you."

Alex tried to cool down. "You're such a dick. You cheated on me when we were married and had a kid. Now, you act like the big macho forbidding me to see other men, though we're not even married anymore." Her voice sounded absolutely calm though inside she was all worked up. "How about a little trust? Wait a minute, didn't you say you trusted me in the parking lot?"

"You're the one to talk. I never cheated on you but to this day you don't want to believe me. If someone's having trust issues, it's you, sweetie."

"That's a whole other story!" Alex snapped at him, turning around and shutting the door loudly on her way out.

Dean sighed and sat back down. That hadn't gone how he'd planned at all. He hadn't wanted to bring back up all those dirty memories. How could he convince her he never cheated and win her back?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please, let me know what you think so far. Big thanks to Gigglezs and cold kagome for reviewing the last chapter, it means so much to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex got back home, Max was already waiting on her. The minute she stepped over the threshold he started talking.

"Is it true a lawyer from your firm is sueing Dean? Are you going to defend him?"

"Who told you that? And yes to both." She answered in a tired voice.

"I had lunch with Sam today. Are you alright?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what, everyone's treating you way too good. You've been hanging out with Dean all the time and now Sam's taking you out for lunch. You spent the last two weeks at home, for god sakes! You do know the purpose of a suspension, don't you?"

Max didn't reply anything. He knew his sister was obnoxious when she was in that brooding mood. "Wanna tell me what exactly happened?" Max tried to be supportive.

"Dean and I had a fight. The guy I went out with is the one who's sueing him."

"No way! Did Dean freak and beat the crap out of him?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course not. And why am I telling you this?" Alex asked herself.

"I don't know." Max watched his sister and decided to finally break the news. He'd waited all evening for her to tell.

"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it. Dad called, they're back and he's coming over tomorrow." He said, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

Alex looked up at him in an instant. "What? Great, he's the last person I want to see. Is he coming with mom?"

"I've no idea. But he sounded upset on the phone." Max replied.

"He always sounds upset." Alex said in an ominous voice.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alex woke from a loud noise. She shot up in bed, looking around her bedroom in panic until she realized it was the door bell. She stumbled out of her room to answer and was greeted by her father.<p>

Jimmy Smith looked his daughter over with a disapproving look, taking in her uncombed hair and pj's.

"It's half past nine and you're still in bed." He stated coldy.

"Good morning, it's good to see you, too." Alex replied, closing the door. "How was Europe?"

"Why didn't you call us to tell about Max's suspension?" He asked, not responding to her question.

Alex sighed and sat down on the couch, regretting it immediately. Now she was looking up to her father which put her at a disadvantage with him.

Jimmy shifted his weight on the cane he always carried with him, and stepped closer til he was starring down at his daughter.

"You're acting like a teenage girl. I've always been telling you that temper of yours is going to get you into trouble. I only came to tell you, your mother and I are expecting you to family dinner tonight. Sam and Grace are going to be there, too." He announced in a bossy tone.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll make it..."

"You'll be there!" Her father ordered. "Where's the boy? No need for him to be staying with you any longer. I'm taking him home."

"It's Saturday. Let him sleep in." She said weakly.

"Nonsense! It's almost ten, he's had enough sleep." Jimmy almost yelled, walking over to the guest room where Max stayed whenever he was at Alex's.

After Jimmy had thrown Max out of bed and taken home with him, Alex walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She was really sorry for her brother. She let out a heavy sigh and sat down at the kitchen table, listening to the constant noises from the coffee machine for a while and thought about her father.

He'd always been a dominant man, very controlling through her entire childhood. She'd been so happy the day she finally left for college. Shortly after she'd graduated she met Dean and started her own family.

Her father had once said she was a disgrace to their family and it made her realize he'd never cared about her let alone loved her.

She sighed at the dark thoughts. Some people just weren't meant to be parents.

* * *

><p>Dean watched his ex wife coming out of her office and he got up from his seat, walking towards her. Her damn secretary had made him wait for her.<p>

"We need to talk." He simply said, taking her hand and guiding her back into the office.

Alex pulled away from him, shooting a dirty look in his direction. "I don't wanna listen to anything you might have to say." It was obvious she was still pissed at Dean.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean all the things I've said." He explained. He couldn't believe he was apologizing to her though he knew he was right, but he couldn't help it. She'd made a softie out of him but he didn't care. He loved that woman and he needed to be with her, no matter what.

At first she wanted to send him to hell but then she calmed down and thought for a moment before answering. "My parents are back in town and I have a family dinner to attend to tonight which definately's going to end in a disaster. I don't want to keep up a fight with you on top of that, it's too stressful." She answered. "But don't think I'm not pissed at you anymore, because I still am."

"About that dinner...I'm sort of invited." Dean announced smiling hesitantly.

"What?" Alex exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Did they do that on purpose to torture her? She wasn't sure if she was going to survive the dinner.

"Yeah, your dad came personally into my shop to invite me. He said I'll always be part of the family."

"Well, he always liked you."

"That's true. Hey, don't worry, I'll be by your side, helping you through dinner. I'll be your buffer." Dean tried to comfort her because she looked so sad and it broke his heart. He knew her relationship with her parents wasn't what you could call friendly.

Alex smiled a little at his words. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to rely on her ex husband but then again, Dean had settled fights between her and her parents before.

* * *

><p>Alex stood in front of her parents' house, her gaze glued to the massive cherry tree wood door. It's been thirteen years since the last time she'd set a foot in that place. She was delaying the moment when she had to ring the bell and face her family.<p>

"Just get it over with, Alexandra." She suddenly felt Dean's breath on her ear. She jumped around frightened. "God, Dean, you scared me." She said breathless.

"Didn't you hear my car pull up?" He asked surprised. Alex looked around and spotted the Impala parked a few feet away.

"No, I must've been really lost in thought." She sighed. "It's been a long time."

Dean eyed her up and down, she looked like a scared little girl. "I know, honey. I'm here now, everything's going to be fine." He tried to assure her.

Alex looked over at him hesitantly. "Could you ring the bell, please?" She asked hoarsely. "Of course." Dean answered, smiling at how her voice had sounded.

* * *

><p>At dinner, an awkward silence had filled the room as Dean, Alex, Sam, Grace and Max were sitting at the table expecting Jimmy or his wife to talk.<p>

"How's the business going?" Jimmy finally asked. They all exchanged confused glances not sure whom he had asked.

"It's fine." Sam decided to speak up for the group.

"But what about family? Don't you think it's time for a baby, Gracie?" Alex's mom asked the typical question only women asked.

"We're not so sure yet, aunt Julia. My hours at the hospital are crazy right now and it's not like I can quit that easily. Besides that, we're not ready for a child." Grace answered nervously.

This was a topic she didn't want to discuss at dinner with her aunt and uncle while her cousins and her husband's brother were listening. She didn't know why she even defended herself in front of her aunt. It wasn't anyones's business whether Sam and her wanted to have a baby or not, but for some reason her aunt and uncle had always put the fear of god into her.

Dean felt how Alex next to him had tensed up at her mother's question and he took her hand in his under the table, squeezing it lightly.

"That's sensible. You'll still have enough time for children later. Once you have kids your life's over." Jimmy growled. Alex looked at him in shock. He was hinting at her, she was sure, because she had chosen to get married and have a baby over a career. Well, now she got her career but had lost her husband and child.

Dean was worried about Alex. He could see how hurt she was. Hell, he couldn't believe himself Jimmy had said that. He had to do something.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Don't they always say kids make your life worth living?" He paused and everyone focused on him. "And you need them to put you in a retirement home when you're old." Dean added to lighten the mood and relaxed when everyone laughed appreciative.

"That's true. But you need a partner first." Julia smiled and focused her attention on her daughter. "What about you Alex, is there someone in your life?" Everyone at the table was nervous again. Why did Jimmy and Julia Smith put up a conversation that made every party uncomfortable?

Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on Dean's comforting touch. He still hadn't let go of her hand and she was thankful for that. "No, there's no one."

"Although she did go out with a lawyer from our firm." Sam tried to help.

"But you're not going to see him again?" Her mother pushed further.

Alex huffed. "No, the reason why I went out with him is because he wouldn't let up."

"I can't stand listening to that lady talk any longer. Sam, Dean join me for a cigar in the living room." Jimmy announced, strolling out of the dining room. Dean knew it was best not to argue with him. He usually got along with Jimmy despite his complicated character but he also hated him because of the way he treated his daughter.

He wasn't sure what to do. He'd promised to be by Alex's side the whole night.

Alex could see Dean didn't want to leave her and it made her smile.

"It's okay. Go." She encouraged him. Dean leaned down and, despite everyone watching, kissed his ex wife on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Alex had left her mother and Grace in the kitchen talking about marriage and babys. She felt bad for leaving her cousin at her mother's mercy but she needed to be alone to recover from what had happened before.<p>

Now she was walking across the floor til she reached her old bedroom. Turning the knob, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Nothing had changed, the room looked the exact same way she had left it years ago. The time stood still in that room for all eternity. She smiled at a few photos of her and her friends from school but then felt a sudden pain in her heart, realizing she had lost touch with everyone.

Alex sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

When Dean found her like that he thought at first she was crying. He'd left Jimmy and Sam when the right moment came up for him to disappear and took off, looking for her.

She looked up when she heard him walk in and he noticed that though she wasn't crying she was definately far from okay. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep and she looked so fragile sitting on that huge bed in her old room.

Dean couldn't resist, so he walked over and pressed his lips to hers, pushing her down on the bed.

Alex stopped breathing at Dean's unexpected move. She quickly recovered, realizing what was happening and wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and massaging his tongue with hers.

Dean grinned inwardly at her reaction. This was the prove she still loved him.

"Dean, I need you..." She whispered but to her surprise and disappointment he pulled away and laid down on his side next to her, propping himself up on an elbow to look at her.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Alexandra. I've never stopped loving you and I want us to be a family again." Dean quietly confessed.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. "It ain't that easy, we can't go back in time. It's never going to be the same between us." She replied, her eyes watering.

"We lost our son, baby, of course it's not going to be the same. But we have to get through that together. I still love you and I want you to be a part of my life."

Alex mustered up all the courage she could and finally asked the question she had wanted to ask years ago. "Why did you cheat, Dean? Weren't you happy? Because I was happy with our little family and I thought so were you."

Dean looked into her sad eyes and it hurt like hell. Why didn't she believe him after all these years that he'd never cheated on her?

Alex took Dean's silence as a confirmation to her thoughts and jumped up from the bed but Dean grabbed her arms, pulling her back.

"Dean, please, stop it. It hurts too much. The loss of our son is my personal hell on earth."

"I know, sweetie. Do you think I don't miss him or that I've forgotten about him? I miss him every day and I wish I could turn back the time but I can't. So, I'm begging you, I've already lost my son and I don't want to lose my wife, either."

Alex was stunned; for the first time Dean had opened up to her and shared his feelings. Now she could see he'd also been suffering for the last three years.

Dean couldn't believe himself what he'd just said but now that it was out he was relieved.

He was sitting on the bed, still holding Alex's hands in his, so she wouldn't escape.

"Dean, please, let me go." She pleaded.

"Never. I'm not letting you go again." He said sternly, pulling her onto his lap.

"We shouldn't..." She started but was cut off by Dean's mouth pressing onto hers. She wasn't strong enough to pull away, so she gave in, kissing him back. Dean started to kiss down her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling her hot skin. He was about to take her shirt off when suddenly the door flew open and Max walked in, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Dean and Alex in a compromising action.

He quickly covered his eyes with his hands, stepping backwards out of the room.

"God, I'm so sorry guys. I just came to tell they want you to join them in the kitchen. It's kind of suspicious you two have been gone for so long. Okay, I'm so sorry." He repeated again and fleed out of the room.

Dean chuckled and gave Alex a light kiss on the lips. "You heard the boy. We should go downstairs. I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"Very funny, Winchester." Alex said rolling her eyes and boxed his arm. Sighing, she forced herself to get off Dean's lap. They've been so close to having sex at her parents' house.

"Hey." Dean called out, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Think about what I said." He simply stated before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know what you think and leave a review. Big thanks to Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was furious. What the hell was wrong with that woman? He'd been living with her for six years and she was still a mystery to him.

It had been a month since the dinner at Alex's parents and she's been avoiding him ever since, leaving only messages on his answering machine with lame excuses. He'd finally told her how he really felt and she'd pulled away.

That hurt. She was playing hot and cold with him, Dean realized as he pulled up in front of her appartment. She's been practically melting in his arms only to act like a total stranger in the next moment.

Dean shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and focused on Max who looked at him stunned when he opened the door. He hasn't seen nor has he visited Dean at the body shop because he knew something had happened between Dean and Alex, so he figured it would be better for him to stay away for a while.

"How did you know I'm at my sister's?" He asked sleepily still in pj's because it was eight in the morning. "And I'll kill you for waking me up that early."

"You've told me you were going to stay here this weekend. What, you forgot? Anyway, get dressed I have a surprise for you. You aren't going to kill me for that, believe me. " Dean said grinning.

"Okay, give me a minute to change." Max replied rubbing his eyes and walking to his room.

Dean closed the door and took a seat as he waited. He thought Alex wasn't there and he wondered where she could have gone when he heard her voice.

"Max, who was at the door?" She called out as she stepped into the living room, only in her underwear.

"Oh my god! Dean, what are you doing here?" She shrieked and tried to cover herself quickly, crossing her arms over her chest, but it was no use.

Dean was looking intensely over her body, and seeing the all too familiar glint in his eyes she immediately started to feel hot under his gaze.

"Honey, no need to hide from me, I've seen it all before. And I'd love to see it all again." Dean replied with a lopsided grin, not taking his eyes away. "I want to see you completely naked writhing underneath me."

Alex gulped at his words and tried to hide her feelings by looking at him angry. "I left you a message." She snapped, assuming he was there to see her.

"You mean the one saying you would drop by if something new came up concerning my case? Yeah, that's just awesome!" Dean said sarcastically.

"What is it that you want from me, Dean? " She yelled.

Dean couldn't believe it. It seemed like they've been getting their wires crossed the whole time.

"I told you what I want from you!" Dean snapped, jumping up from the couch.

Alex felt stupid trying to cover herself whilst fighting with him, so she gave it up, uncrossing her arms. He was right, he knew every part, every inch of her body. No use in hiding it.

"I can't be with you, Dean." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right. Even if we hadn't lost our son, we would've broken up. I can't be with a man who's been cheating on me."

Dean froze at her words and swallowed hard. "That's how you feel?" He asked and Alex averted her eyes, not able to look him in the face.

He was devastated. It seemed he'd lost her forever.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Max standing by the door. "You ready, Max?" He asked, still looking at Alex.

Max had to clear his throat before answering. "Yeah."

"Then, let's go." Dean finally turned around and left the appartment, Max following quietly behind. As soon as the door had closed, Alex slumped down on the couch in the living room, trying to calm down. She knew she needed Dean in her life, but she couldn't forgive him his infidelity.

* * *

><p>Grace was pacing the living room, waiting on Sam. Ever since that family dinner she couldn't stop thinking about having a baby. Truth was, she wanted to have a baby and the thought had been constantly on her mind. She was just too afraid to discuss it with Sam. She was sure he wouldn't want to have kids so soon. When Julia had interrogated her about that, she'd felt like her aunt has been reading her mind. She's never mentioned it before nor has she talked to anyone about that.<p>

She's never talked to Sam about kids and she also didn't know how he felt about them. Did he want to have kids at all? On top of that, they haven't been seeing each other very much lately. Sam disappeared almost the whole day at the office and Grace was working late shifts at the hospital. Sex hasn't been an issue for weeks. If, for some reason, they've gotten home at the same time, all they talked about were Dean and Alex. Sure, Grace wanted them to be together but she wasn't willing to let her own marriage suffer under that.

She sighed, taking a seat on the couch. She was determined to have a real talk with her husband and this time about their own relationship. Sam's been acting like a stranger lately. She knew he loved her yet she feared she was going to lose him.

When she heard the keys in the lock she ran towards the door and jumped up into her husband's arms.

Sam dropped his brief case at the sudden action of his wife. He chuckled amused, wrapping his arms around Grace's waist. "I take it, you're glad to see me, baby."

He put her back on her feet and leaned down to give her a kiss. "I need to discuss something with you." Grace said hesitantly when she pulled away. "You got a minute?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned, leading her towards the couch. Grace smiled at his words. "Everything's fine. I've been thinking about my work lately. All the hours at the hospital, I mean, I'm barely at home. I love my job but it would be nice if I could work only eight hours a day instead of the current twelve." She explained nervously.

"Are you asking me for a permission to work less?" Sam asked. He wasn't sure why his wife was being so conservative.

"Sort of. Would it be okay for you?"

"Honey, you can do what you want. If you want to work, go work. If you want to stay at home, you can stay at home. Money isn't the issue and to answer your question, I would be more than happy if I saw you more often." Sam replied smiling.

"Okay. I just wanted to discuss it with you first." She answered but didn't find the courage to bring up the baby topic.

"Come here." Sam said, pulling her in for a kiss. Grace started to take off his jacket and loosen his tie immediately. She had missed being with her husband and needed to be close to him. Sam was turned on by her forwardness. It's been such a long time since they've been intimate with each other and he was glad to know Grace still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Her hands were shaking from anticipation as she loosened the buttons on his shirt. Sam stopped her, bringing her hand to his lips and softly planting a kiss on it.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. We have all the time in the world." He comforted her. Grace closed her eyes, hearing the love in his voice. How could she have ever doubted he didn't want her anymore?

Sam took his shirt off and let out a groan when he felt Grace's hands roaming over his chest. Her tiny hands were sparking a fire in him and his pants tightened in an instant. He pressed his lips to her mouth, tasting her sweet flavour. Grace moaned into the kiss and felt a dampness between her legs when Sam's hands wandered down to massage her breasts.

"Oh God, Sam...it's been weeks. I can't take it anymore." She moaned. The waves of pleasure coursing through her body were driving her insane.

"I know, honey." Sam answered breathless, quickly taking off her shirt and bra til she was laying only in her jeans under him. He bit down on her earlobe, softly pulling at it before slowly kissing down her neck to her breasts, leaving a wet trace with his tongue. By the time he'd reached her chest she was about to climax. When Sam licked at the senstive skin under her breasts she ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer.

Grace groaned in frustration when Sam broke away. "Sam, what..." She breathed out in panic. Why did he change his mind? She sighed in relief when she realized he'd only stood up to take his pants off.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not going to stop." Sam said smiling and leaned over, pulling her jeans and panties in one swift movement off. Grace leaned up and straddled Sam's lap.

She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and began to slide down on him, taking Sam's length slowly in. They both let out a moan at the contact.

"I love you, baby. God, that feels good." Sam groaned as she started to rock against him. Grace threw her head back, feeling her climax approach. Sam wrapped one arm around her as her body tensed, starting to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Sam, shit, I'm so close..." She panted and Sam gripped her hips tight, thrusting up into her harder. He felt his own orgasm was close and he finally let go, spilling his seed into his wife, when he felt her walls clench around him and her climax washing over her.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you doing?" Sam asked, examining his brother. They were at Sam's and Dean'd been suspicously quiet. Sam knew something's been going on between him and Alex, so he tried to softly dig deeper.<p>

"Fine." Dean answered snatchy, taking a sip of his beer.

Sam sighed and decided to stop beating around the bush and be direct. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"Who are you talking about?" Dean knew exactly what Sam wanted to know but he acted dumb on purpose.

"You know." Sam simply replied. Dean got up with a groan and walked over to the window, not facing Sam. It was easier for him to talk with his back to his brother.

He took a deep breath before he spoke up. "I told her I loved her."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise but Dean didn't see it. He cleared his throat before replying. "She didn't take it well?"

Dean laughed bitterly. "She's been avoiding me and today we had a fight. She told me..." He stopped. He had forgotten his brother didn't know Alex thought Dean had cheated on her. No one knew the truth, they all thought the only reason for their break up has been the death of their child. Now Dean had to finally let Sam in on the secret.

"There's something you need to know. Alex thinks I've been cheating on her through our entire marriage." He turned around, watching Sam's reaction.

Sam was speechless at first but recovered quickly. "That's why she doesn't want to be with you." He stated. Dean nodded.

"Did you cheat on her?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't believe Sam had asked him such a question. How could his own brother doubt him?

"Are you fucking kidding me? I did not cheat on her. I love my wife!" He barked.

"Okay, sorry. I just have to be sure. Lawyer, you know." He defended himself. Dean was pissed at him but he ignored it. He was glad Dean finally talked to him.

Sam frowned. "Wait a minute. Why does she think that? Does she have prove or anything?"

Dean sat down again. "Remember how we all went on that ski trip? Well, at the hotel was staying a couple, I'm not sure if you remember them. So, long story short, the woman had a fight with her boyfriend and the next morning Alex found a note with sexual content from that girl, obviously addressed to me."

Sam's heart stopped at Dean's words. This was a nightmare.

"To this day I haven't figured out why that girl would write such a note. I mean I'd talked to her plenty of times during our stay. She'd probably wrote the note to get back at her boyfriend after their fight. She couldn't have known Alex would find it, am I right?" Dean looked over at Sam for confirmation and was stunned to see his brother's face white like a ghost.

"Hey, you okay, Sammy?"

"Did the note say something like 'Winchester, that night was amazing. Let's do it again some time.'?" He asked in panic.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it said. Sam, what's going on?" Dean whispered.

"I slept with that girl. She wrote the note to me." Sam confessed.

Dean jumped up, agitated. "Unbelievable! My marriage broke apart because of a fucking misunderstanding!" He barked, heading for the door.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Otherwise I would've told you." Sam yelled after his brother but Dean was already out the door and didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? I hope you aren't disappointed:) BIG thanks to Marikili68 for reviewing the last chapter and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing all six chapters, you're the best:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was still thinking about his conversation with Dean that night. He was blaming himself for everything that had happened between Dean and his wife, it was sort of his fault, too. On the other hand he hadn't known about their problems, otherwise he would've cleared the air a long time ago.

He forced himself to stop thinking about his brother and to concentrate on his own wife. After they've had sex, Grace got really quiet and pulled away from him. That took him aback. She'd never done something like that before. Sam couldn't shake the feeling his wife wasn't telling him the whole truth.

He stepped out of the bathroom into their joined bedroom. Grace was already laying in bed and reading a book. She looked up when Sam walked in and her breath caught in her throat. Sam had taken a shower, wearing only a towel around his hips. A few waterdrops made their way down his torso and Grace was aroused momentarily by the sight.

The way Grace was laying in bed, leaning against the pillows in her back and looking up at him, made the blood in his veins boil in an instant. But first he had to tell her about that ski trip and get her to tell him what was going on with her.

"Do you remember the fight we had before I went on that ski trip with Dean and Alex?" He asked, getting in bed next to her.

Grace put her book aside and faced him. "Hell yeah, you wanted me to dump Tom and go with you on that trip." She replied amused.

"Okay, don't mention that guy." Sam said tetchy.

At the time Sam had realized he was in love with Grace but she'd been dating Tom Meyer. He had tried to seduce her for weeks but she had kept on telling him she wasn't going to cheat on her boyfriend. But in the end, he had won.

Grace saw the victorious smile on his face and nudged him. "I know exactly what you're thinking, so yeah, you were right, I was wrong. You got the prize in the end. " She said annoyed but she had to admit the minute Sam showed up Tom didn't stand a chance. "What did you want to tell me about the trip?" She reminded him.

"Well, I was pissed at you because you didn't come with us. I met a girl at the hotel who had trouble with her boyfriend and I didn't plan on it but somehow..." Sam trailed off nervously.

Grace knew what he was about to confess. "Don't beat yourself up over that, I bet the boyfriend never even found out." She tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I never told you about that, you must think I'm a cheating asshole."

"Honey, it's not cheating, I was still dating Tom when you've been with that girl." After Sam had gotten back she'd immediately broken up with Tom and run to him. They've been togther ever since.

Sam sighed and put his arm around her. "There's more to it. Alex thinks Dean was the one who slept with that girl because she had found a note with explicit content that was addressed to me."

Grace shot up in bed. "Are you kidding? Oh my god, she's never told me that!"

"Of course not. You know her, she was hurt and didn't want to talk about it. Same with Dean, I just found out tonight what's been going on for real. I've always thought they broke up because of, you know..."

"Yeah, I kind of understand her. We all know Dean has a wild past but honestly, I don't think he would ever cheat on her. He loves her, everyone can see that. Now that everything's out in the open, maybe there's a chance for them to work it out." Grace said snuggling close to Sam.

He wound his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "Baby, what's wrong? I know, something's bothering you." Sam whispered and Grace let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't keep secrets from him, he knew her too well.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks, I guess. I barely see you anymore and, I don't know, I feel like you're not as hot for me as you used to be. It's probably normal but..." She couldn't end the sentence because Sam had cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her roughly, their tongues battling for dominance. After a couple of minutes, Sam pulled away, looking down at his wife.

"Isn't the sex we had today proof enough? I'm still as hot for you as the day we met if not even hotter. You're right, the last weeks have been exhausting and I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted." Sam said passionately.

Grace looked up at him, stroking his cheek with her hand and finally said the words she's been too afraid to say before. "I want us to have a baby."

* * *

><p>At the body shop, Alex was interviewing every single person that worked for Dean. When she was finally done, she stepped out of the office and walked over to him. She tried to stay as professional as she could. "I got everyone's testimony. It looks good, we're going to win." She smiled at him.<p>

Dean didn't respond. After the talk with Sam he'd driven around for hours, calming himself down. Life was a funny thing. Because of some stupid note his life's been turned upside down.

He then had come to the shop and waited for Alex to end her interviews with his employees. Now he was trying to figure out when the timing was right for him to talk to her.

Then, an idea popped into his head. "Come on, I give you a ride home." He said in a commanding tone, throwing the grease-stained cloth to the side and closing the hood of the car he's been working on.

Alex sighed. She guessed he was angry because she'd told him she couldn't be with him. At that moment she knew better not to argue. Without talking back she followed him to his car.

The ride was silent, Alex figured Dean was still seething inwardly and when they pulled up in front of Dean's house, she looked at him confused.

"Didn't you say you were going to give me a ride home?" She asked, not realizing Dean was planning something.

"I did." He smirked and opened the car door for her. Alex was so irritated by the whole situation she didn't even protest.

Dean went straight to the kitchen and called the local diner, ordering food. After he hung up he turned around, facing Alex. "I didn't do any shopping lately." He explained.

"Uh Dean? What are you doing?" Alex asked hesitantly. "I ordered dinner." He simply stated and left the kitchen, smirking to himself. God, how he loved to confuse her.

Alex followed him through the living room to the hallway, watching him locking the front door. Now she was really agitated. "Why are you locking up? You never lock the door. You always used to say it's not your style and only cowards and women lock the door."

"Because I need to make sure you won't bail, sweetheart." He turned around and left her again. "What? Dean, I need to go home, and could you stop leaving the rooms, that's annoying!" She yelled after him, making him smile.

"You are at home, baby." He told her when she caught up with him in the bathroom. Dean started to take off his dirty clothes he'd worked in on the cars. Alex was still irritated and only realized in the last moment that Dean had stripped down to his underwear and was about to take his boxers off. She quickly turned around, covering her eyes with her hands and Dean chuckled at that. "You've never been so shy before, baby. Come on, join me in the shower." He said.

"I'll pass." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Could you pay the delivery guy then? My wallet's in the jeans' pocket." Dean said, stepping into the shower.

Dean was pleasantly surprised to find Alex in the living room when he came out of the bathroom. He had to admit that in the back of his mind he'd thought she would get up and leave. He may have closed the door but he didn't hide the key. It wasn't nice but he had needed to test her.

He stopped in front of the couch and Alex looked up at him, an undefined look in her eyes. "You really want me to stay, right?"

Dean frowned at her question, sensing this was a trap. But, hell, he was willing to do anything to make her stay. "Yeah."

Alex started to grin and reached for the remote control, turning the TV on. "Then, we're going to watch what I want and you're not allowed to complain, deal?" She asked, looking up at him innocently.

Dean shook his head at her, that woman was tricky. "Alright, whatever chick-flick you got in store, bring it on, baby." He announced bravely and slopped down on the couch next to her.

* * *

><p>She's made a deal with him and Dean had gladly accepted. Now the credits of <em>'Casablanca'<em> were starting to roll down the screen. Alex had fallen asleep next to Dean on the couch and when he wanted to get up to bring the leftovers from dinner into the kitchen, she cuddled up to him.

"Dean?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, baby." He answered, kissing her on the head.

"I love you." Dean was taken off guard. Had he heard right? She'd said it subconciously and probably wouldn't remember it in the morning yet he couldn't be more excited.

"I love you, too." He whispered back and got up quietly not to wake her, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. BIG thanks to Marikili68 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter, you made my day:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam stayed silent after Grace had told him she wanted to have a baby. He tried to arrange his thoughts in order to be able to think straight.

"I'm sorry, it's sudden, I know, and we never discussed it before but..." Her voice turned into a strangled whisper at the end. "Do you want to have kids at all?" She added quietly.

Sam smiled at her. "Are we talking about now, like in the near future?"

Grace jumped up from the bed and started to pace the room.

"I understand, we've only been married for about two years and you've heard what my uncle said at dinner. Once you have kids your life changes and I just wanted to bring it up because I don't know how you feel about that." She added breathless and Sam caught her arm, forcing her to sit down.

"How do you feel about it?" Sam gave the question back. Grace let out a frustrated sigh. "That's typical lawyer, to answer a question with a question."

When Sam didn't respond she gave in. "Fine. I'm thirty-two and I'm ready to have a baby. But most importantly, I love you and I want to have a family with you. There, now it's your turn."

Sam kept examining her face and after what seemed like forever to Grace, he finally answered. "I want nothing more than to have kids with you." He stated and Grace started to cry, burying her face into his shoulder. "I feared you wouldn't want to have kids." She cried, her voice muffled. Sam panicked, wrapping his arms around her. "Shh, honey, don't cry. I'm here, everything's fine."

Grace dried her eyes and looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I've married you after all." He said grinning and Grace glared at him. Sam pulled his wife onto the bed, burying her under him. "Uh, Sam I didn't mean we have to start right now." She laughed nervously when Sam started to kiss her neck. "I know baby, but I wanted to take you the minute I left the shower."

* * *

><p>Alex woke up the next morning and shot up in bed when she noticed she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. She looked around disoriented, trying to remember the events from the night before. When all of a sudden her memory came back, she let out a yelp.<p>

She was in Dean's bedroom, in his bed to be exact. She had spent the night in his bed. Did they have sex? She quickly looked down her body, noticing she was wearing his shirt and still had her panties on which meant nothing had happened, but it didn't make her feel any better. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in the pillows.

"Morning, sweetheart. I thought you were planning on sleeping the whole day away." Dean announced smiling, walking into the bedroom. He got in bed next to her and pulled her to him. She protested weakly at first but then gave in and kissed him back passionately.

"Did something happen between us?" She asked breathless when they broke apart.

Dean looked at her amused. "If something did happen, you wouldn't be asking, baby." He answered smugly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "As cocky as ever, aren't we, Mr Winchester?"

"Well, you fell asleep on the couch and being the gentleman I am, I had to put you to bed."

"Darn! I missed the end of the movie!" Alex exclaimed. Dean laughed at how disappointed she was. "Sweetheart, you've seen that movie like twelve times."

"Ten and a half." She glared at him. "We can watch it again tonight." Dean said, taking her hand in his and kissing the top of it. "I promise to keep you awake this time." He grinned.

"Are you holding me captive?" She asked slightly aggressive. Dean ignored her mood swings and decided to finally talk it all out. "Believe me, you're going to stay voluntarily." He said and Alex frowned at his serious tone.

* * *

><p>The sound of the hot water constantly running down her skin comforted her a little. The mirror was steaming up from the temperature in the bathroom.<p>

Alex hung her head and tried her best to accept the facts. What Dean had told her not even thirty minutes ago was horrible. It's all been a misunderstanding, a stupid mix-up.

At first she's been mad at Sam for sleeping with that girl, then at her cousin for not coming with them in the first place. Finally, all her fury was directed at herself. Why didn't she believe Dean when he told her back then he didn't do anything? Because she didn't trust him.

She realized that in that moment under the shower. Sure, she's always loved him but she's never trusted him and was downright waiting for him to be unfaithful. She knew how he felt about the ladies and couldn't believe he'd suddenly turned all monogamist on her.

If she'd believed him, they would've never had the fight that day. If they hadn't had the fight, she wouldn't have left and gotten in that car accident and...

She forced herself not to think about the past and the consequences that had resulted from her actions. She still had the chance to make it right, Dean was still there.

Alex turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

* * *

><p>Dean was laying in bed, listening to the sound of the water coming from the bathroom. He didn't know what's been on Alex's mind after he had told her everything. She simply got up and went to the bathroom, saying she needed a shower and that was it. At least, she wasn't crying.<p>

He looked over to the bathroom door when Alex stepped out, walking towards the bed. Dean was watching her, trying to figure out what state she was in. She noticed the way he was starring at her; the love and want for her evident in his gaze. Without another word she let the towel slide down her body, til she was standing fully naked in front of him.

Dean stopped breathing, looking her up and down. Then he got up slowly and stood in front of her. Alex began to shiver under his intense gaze and because of the waterdrops that trickled down her body.

"I want you, Dean." She whispered and that was his undoing. He took her in his arms, locking their lips in a passionate kiss and guided her backwards to the bed.

The fact that Dean was fully clothed whereas she had nothing on aroused her even more. She loved to feel his weight on top of her, pressing her down into the matress. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned when Dean's tongue moved against hers in the way she wanted him to do to another part of her. She arched her back when Dean let his hands wander down her body, letting out a sigh.

"No man can ever make you feel this way, baby." He breathed in her ear, making her shudder. "I never doubted that." She replied breathless and Dean chuckled.

He kissed down her neck, feeling her breath hitch in her thoat when he reached her chest. He planted soft kisses onto her left breast, licking the waterdrops off her and ran his tongue over one nipple, without taking it into his mouth on purpose. Then he did the same to her other breast before leaving a trail of opened-mouth kisses along her stomach. He smiled when he heard her let out a heavy breath and felt her hands moving down his body.

Alex fumbled for his jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling down the zipper. She slipped her hand into his boxers and started to caress his length. Dean groaned at the feel of her hand on him, making her smile. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, still strocking his erection with slow movements til he thought he was going insane.

When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her hand to end the assault. "Seriously sweetheart, slow it down." He breathed out, trying to calm himself.

Alex huffed in disappointment and grabbed the hem of his shirt instead, pulling it over his head.

She took in his now naked torso, letting her hands roam over his perfectly defined chest. "God I missed you so much, baby. Every part of you." She whispered and Dean's head started to spin at her words. He needed to be inside of her but yet he forced himself to hold back. He leaned in and claimed her lips with his again, feeling her moan into the kiss.

Alex brought her legs up, using her feet to pull Dean's jeans and boxers down til he could kick them off himself.

Now, there wasn't any clothing left to seperate them from each other. Dean looked her straight in the eyes, seeing them dark with lust, and settled himself gently between her legs.

They both let out a loud moan at the contact of their naked bodies. Alex was burning up inside, she needed that man to finally fill her up. She felt Dean's erection at her dripping center and she raised her hips, signaling him she was ready but he pulled away with an evil grin.

"God, I hate you, Winchester." She mumbled under her breath. "I know, baby." Dean said nonchalantly. He brushed his lips against hers softly, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting down slightly. He then licked along her bottom lip, soothing it before dipping his tongue into her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Alex used all the strength she had left and flipped them over, so she was on top. Dean looked at her in surprise and she smiled at him, happy she was in control now. She kissed down his muscular chest, over his abdomen and Dean thought he was going to pass out any minute. The feelings coursing through him were overwhelming.

Alex pressed a kiss to the side of his length and then licked slightly over the tip before taking it a little into her mouth. Dean hissed when he felt her teeth slightly scraping his erection as she took him all the way in without a warning. He knew he wasn't going to last, so he stopped her, pulling her roughly up and turning them til she was laying beneath him again.

She looked at him stunned, not expecting this move at all. "Dean, what the hell?" She complained weakly and he grinned down at her.

"You're playing dirty, baby. If you want to get to the good part you have to stop." He whispered breathless, surprised he was still able to talk. The blood was rushing through his veins like lava and his heart was beating rapidly.

His girl was laying underneath him, her hot skin rubbing up against him, waiting for him to take her. He was close to losing control, he could feel it.

He smiled down at her, taking her hands in his and tangling them together. He aligned himself with her wet heat, running it along her opening on purpose and she whimpered, breathing heavily.

"Dean, please..." She begged him and hated how weak her voice sounded but never broke the eye contact. The way he was looking at her, with pure lust in his emerald eyes, made it impossible for her to look away.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked casually although he had to control himself not to plunge into her momentarily. "I...I want you inside of me." She was squirming underneath him, begging him to finally connect their bodies.

He let go of her hands and slid them down her body, grabbing her hips. He lifted them up a little and started to slide into her til the hilt, watching her gasp as he slowly entered her. When he was fully sheathed, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her hot tight walls surround him. "God, baby it's been so long." He whispered.

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and let out a heavy sigh, savoring the moment of them joined together, his massive length buried deep inside of her.

Dean leaned up, kissing her softly on the lips. "Tell me your mine." He commanded. Alex couldn't help but tell him what he wanted to hear. "I'm yours and always will be." She breathed out but Dean remained still.

"Dean, so help me god, if you don't start moving..." She managed to get out, wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to go on. Dean grinned at her and withdrew himself before pushing gently back in.

They were both already on edge, their bodies shaking with the need to come. Alex let out a loud moan everytime Dean drove back into her and ran one hand through his hair, digging her nails into his scalp. The other hand reached to the headboard, searching for a hold.

"Shit,... sweetheart." Dean breathed out never stopping his steady movements. "Yes, Dean, harder...I'm so close." Her moans had started to become louder as she felt her climax approach and she tightened her hold on the headboard, panting uncontrolably.

Dean wanted this to last longer but he felt Alex's body tense and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer, either. He gripped her hips tighter, thrusting faster into her. "Yes, baby, that's it. Let go for me." He whispered in her ear, feeling the spark of orgasm build in his abdomen and her breathy moans in his ear.

Her wet walls started to spasm around him and he let go, coming with her at the same time.

* * *

><p>Dean was watching the rain outside, holding his ex wife close and caressing her arm. Alex was snuggled to his side, thinking about the sex they've just had and a smile spread across her face. "You still got it, Winchester." She spoke up.<p>

Dean grinned and looked down at her. "You thought I forgot how to make you scream, Alexandra?" He said huskily. She turned her head, planting a kiss onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you." She chocked out. "Now that we know the truth I can understand if you don't want to be with me and leave..." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean flared up and Alex realized she had only made it worse with her words.

"Dean, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I..." She hurried to explain.

"Okay, first of all, stop apologizing and secondly stop talking such bullshit about leaving." He exclaimed.

"Please don't leave me, Dean." She said hoarsely, feeling the tears streaking down her face. Dean sighed heavily. "I'm not going to leave you, baby." He said and brushed her tears with his thumb away.

* * *

><p>"When will you get home?" Dean asked Alex. They were in front of her law firm, Alex ready to leave for work. "Dean, you know I don't have a strict schedule. I don't know for sure but I'll probably be home at six." She said smiling.<p>

He stepped closer, towering over her. "If you don't come home to me, I swear, I will hunt you down and drag you back with me." Dean threatened.

Alex felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine at his words. She surprised him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"I'll be back." She answered, pulling away. Dean watched her walking into the building, only then he turned around and got in his car to get to his own work place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I've tried my best to update soon, lol. Tell me what you think and leave a review. BIG thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter:)**


	10. Chapter 10

After work, Alex decided to visit her cousin. She was confused and needed some distraction from what had happened between her and Dean.

When Grace opened the door she was beaming with joy and Alex raised suspiciously an eyebrow, stepping inside. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Sam and I are having a baby!" She burst out.

Alex stopped in shock. "Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"Well, no, I meant we're trying to have a baby." She explained.

"Even after what my father had said at dinner about children?" Alex huffed.

"Yeah, your father won't ever win the prize _'Parent of the Year'_." Grace replied. "I'm sorry Alex."

"For what?" Alex asked, smiling at her cousin.

"For bringing up the baby topic, that was insensitive." Grace looked at her cousin with a guilty expression on her face.

"No, it's alright. I'm happy for you. Of course you and Sam are going to have children eventually, it's not a surprise." Alex tried to calm her cousin. "Don't hesitate to tell when you're pregnant, okay? I wanna be the first to know."

"Okay." Grace said, smiling brightly. "Do you have time for drinking tea with your cousin?" She asked and Alex followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean's not expecting me home til six." She said thoughtlessly and realized she had blabbed.

Grace turned around, starring daggers at her. Alex shifted uncomfortably, searching for an explanation. "There's something you need to know..." She started quietly but was cut off by Grace.

"Obviously!" She exclaimed. "Are you staying with him, like, in his house?" She asked confused.

Alex sat down at the kitchen table, nervously biting on her thumb nail.

"I fell asleep on his couch the day before and then spent the night with him in his bed. When I woke up yesterday he told me everything about that stupid ski trip and..." She interrupted herself.

"And?" Grace pushed further. Her cousin looked at her, pale like a sheet. "And we had sex." She mumbled but Grace heard her.

Alex shot up from the chair, not sure what to say. "I don't know, it just came over me and I...I just wanted to be with him. Now he's telling me he's not going to let me go and...what are you smiling at?" She barked when she caught Grace with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're finally going to give it a chance with Dean. I've said it before, you two belong together."

Alex looked down at her feet and took a deep breath."It's all my fault. I didn't believe him." She confessed. "Nothing would've happened if it weren't for me. How can I ask for him to ever forgive me?" Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Grace asked.

"Grace, don't..."

"It's simple, it's either yes or no." Alex walked back over to the table and took a seat. "Of course, I love him and I won't ever be able to love another man the way I love Dean." She said, her voice breaking under the emotional ballast.

"Then, you two are going to be just fine, I'm positive." Grace reassured her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alex had pondered about whether to go to her place or Dean's after she'd left her cousin's. Surprisingly the decision hadn't been as hard as she had thought it would be.<p>

When she got to Dean's place, he wasn't there. She took in the silence, walking through the rooms til she reached the bedroom.

Stepping inside, she wondered if she could really be staying with Dean. She shook her head, smiling softly to herself. The only reason why she was doubting herself with Dean was fear. She was still a little unsure and afraid of the future. What if something happened to them again when they got together?

Then, she caught sight of a black box sitting on the dresser. Alex tried to keep breathing normally as she walked over to inspect it. She opened the little black box cautiously and there it was, indeed.

The engagement ring Dean had given to her when he had asked her to marry him nine years ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to shake off the memory of the day when she had given it back to him after their break up.

Yet, he'd still kept it. Alex sat down on the bed, feeling the tears slowly streaking down her face.

She allowed herself to cry for a few minutes before she dried her tears and finally got up, leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in his office, finishing the work for the day and getting ready to go home, when Alex knocked on the door. He smirked, looking up to her.<p>

"Where did you leave your lawyer outfit? I hoped to see you in it when I got home." He said taking in her casual clothes.

"If you behave I might put it on again." She replied smiling, walking towards him. She leaned over to kiss him quickly. "You ready to go?" She asked leaning up, but Dean pulled her back and onto his lap.

"I haven't seen you the whole day and that's what you call a kiss?" He said indignantly, pressing his lips to her mouth. She responded immediately, kissing him back fiercely.

"Do you remember what we did on our first date?." Dean asked when they broke apart, shocking Alex.

"What?" She exclaimed, making Dean chuckle. "Well, I thought we should go on a date."

Alex glared at him. "You do remember that on our first date we got thrown out of the restaurant because you'd started a fight with a guy who used to work for you and we ended up having sex in your car, right?" She replied, watching a wide grin spread across Dean's face.

"I prefer the part where we were having sex in my car."

"So you want to have sex in the Impala?" She asked.

"We are definately going to have sex in my car, sweetheart but for starters, I'm thinking about a real date and I hope this time we won't meet one of my ex employees." He answered, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Give me a minute, then we can go."

"Alright." She answered, getting off his lap. She watched Dean going through a few papers and remembered what had been the flashpoint to her actions and why she had come here in the first place. Alex got nervous and felt how her palms started to get sweaty.

She took a deep breath, encouraging herself to do what needed to be done. She walked over to Dean, taking a seat in front of him on his desk, stopping him from rummaging through his folders. He looked up at her confused, the questions evident in his eyes but he stayed silent, waiting for her to speak up.

"Will you marry me...again?" She asked, her voice trembling in anticipation of his answer.

* * *

><p>Grace was asked for at the reception, so she made her way over to find Sam standing there. She immediately thought something had happened. Why else would Sam visit her at the work place? "Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.<p>

He smiled brightly, leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned unvolantarily only to realize where they were and pulled away.

"Sam, we're at the hospital. I can't do that here; I'm supposed to be working!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Sam smiled at her and pulled her to the locker rooms, ignoring her protest.

"I'm serious, everyone who works here's walking through permanently!" She exclaimed but Sam closed the door and turned to her, smiling.

"Let's risk it." He pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her mouth. Grace gave in at this point, roaming her hands over his back. Sam pressed his wife against the wall of the locker room, eagerly taking off her scrubs.

Grace let out a breath when he started to kiss down her neck, nipping at her soft skin, leaving a trail down to her breasts. He quickly got rid of her bra without taking his mouth off her. She gripped his hair tight when she felt his hot mouth closing on one of her nipples, flicking his tongue against the already hard bud. His hands wandered down her body, stripping her panties off.

Sam parted her legs a little, running his fingers over her hot center. She jumped slightly at his touch and leaned her head against the wall, trying to control her breathing when he rubbed her, occasionaly circling her clit. As good as it felt, it wasn't enough.

"Sam, please...I need.." She whispered but lost her voice when Sam slipped two fingers into her. Grace tightened her grip in his hair and put one hand on his shoulder when he started to pump her, crooking his fingers and hitting the sweet spots. Sam could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers and hear her ragged breathing, so he pressed his thumb down on her clit, drawing tight circles.

"You're close, baby, aren't you?" He whispered in a low voice. After a few seconds Grace's knees started to buckle and she came hard on his hand, letting out a small cry.

Without giving her any time to recover, he captured her lips again, tangling his hands in her hair, kissing her almost violently. He positioned himself at her dripping center, putting one of her legs up and winding it around his waist.

"I love you, Gracie." He murmered and entered her in a swift movement. To Grace's surprise, he started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out and gently back in, so she could feel every inch of him. She started to moan at this torturous intensity of their merging. Sam could hear the blood rushing through his veins and the need to come was driving him insane.

Grace's panting and her heat surrounding him like a wet glove was almost too much but he kept going at his slow pace. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and groaned when her walls finally started to clench around his length and she dug her fingers in his shoulders, coming with a loud moan, soaking him with her juices. Only then Sam also let go, spurting her walls with his cum.

He slipped out of her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He repeated.

"I love you, too." She replied smiling at her husband, breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Dean leaned back in his chair, looking at Alex with an undefinable expression on his face. She was nervously awaiting his answer after she'd blurted out the significant question.<p>

She was sure of it, he would turn her down and he was right to do so. She hasn't been the perfect wife after all, so why would he want to marry her again even though he'd told her he loved her?

Dean watched his ex wife shifting uncomfortably and he decided it would only be fair to let her off the hook. A smile crept upon his face and he leaned forward to cup her face.

"I would marry you over and over again, Alexandra." He said softly, his voice thick with love. A small tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it gently away with his thumb.

She let out a small breath and cleared her throat. "Actually, there's something else I wanted to do." She got off the desk and Dean noticed the familiar look in her eyes as she stepped closer. She started to unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper, slowly pulling down his pants. She got on her knees and shot an evil smile at Dean. "You wouldn't let me do what I'd wanted to do the last time we had sex." She stated.

"Alex..." Dean started but the breath hitched in his throat when he felt her hand on him. She slowly stroked him a few times, running her thumb over the tip.

She gripped his hips and kissed down his abdomen, lapping at the skin, drawing nearer to his already hard erection. When she licked him with only the tip of her tongue from base to tip, Dean hissed and tangled one hand in her hair and put the other one on top of the desk to steady himself. "God, baby..." He breathed out.

She smiled up at him, then closed her mouth around the tip of his length and slowly took him in, feeling every inch. She let out a moan when she tasted the familiar saltiness. Dean groaned when her hot wet mouth started to close on him. It had been so long since the last time he'd felt her skilled mouth and he almost came when she suddenly ran her tongue over the underside of his length. He bucked his hips and Alex started to bob her head up and down, getting loud moans and groans out of Dean. He tugged at her hair, feeling the sweet release building up in his abdomen and he let go with a loud groan. Alex swallowed every drop and then stood up, watching Dean panting heavily. "Baby, that was amazing."

"I know. Well, I'm sorry for distracting you from work." She said hoarsely, turning away, but Dean pulled her close to his body. She felt a wave of arousal running through her at this action. She looked up into his eyes and felt so weak next to that tall, strong man in front of her.

"We're not done yet, sweetheart." He said huskily with pure lust in his eyes. "But Dean..."

"You thought you could come into my office, give me a blow job and that's it? No, baby, we're doing it the right way. We constantly used to have sex in my office, remember?" He said with a dirty smile.

"How could I forget?" She shot back. With a grin Dean put her up and placed her back on the desk, settling himself between her legs. He pressed his lips to her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. He still could taste himself on her and he groaned out loud when she took hold of him again, pumping her hand a few times till he was fully hard again.

Dean kissed along her jaw line and slipped the strap of her top and bra down her shoulder, planting a kiss on the exposed skin. She sighed, running her hands through his short hair, feeling his hands roam down her body, making her moan.

After fidgeting with her zipper for a few seconds, he quickly pulled off her jeans along with her panties and caressed her long slender legs. He loved it when she wrapped them around him, taking him in deeper and he couldn't wait any longer, so he slipped his hands under her rear and pulled her closer. Alex leaned back on the desk, propping herself up on her elbows, so Dean was aligned with her center. He looked down at her, taking in the way she was laying in front of him, fully exposed.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful." He said, running a hand from her breasts, over her stomach to her hips. She moaned and let out a heavy breath. "Dean..."

He couldn't help but tease her clit with the tip of his erection, running it up and down her slit before, finally, pushing all the way in and withdrawing himself again. She threw her head back when Dean plunged back hard into her. He leaned over, sucking at her neck and lifted her hips up at the same time to drive into her tight walls forcefully. Alex's body was on fire and sweat started to drip down her back. God, it felt too good to be true.

She had missed the way Dean used to take her hard. She knew, she'd probably be sore the next day but she didn't give a shit at the moment.

"Dean, honey...that's so good...don't stop." She managed to get out with a thin voice. Dean would've chuckled at her words if he had the energy. Only Alex could call him 'honey' when they were fucking like there was no tomorrow.

As impossible as it was, Dean tried to breathe evenly as he kept pounding into her mercilessy at a rapid pace. Their bodies were slapping hard against each other and he gripped her hips tight when he felt he was about to explode.

"Please tell me you're close, Alexandra." He breathed in her ear and his words sent her flying over the edge. Her hot walls clamped down on him and he released into her, shooting his load inside her.

They stayed still for a moment, letting their breathing calm down. Dean planted a languid kiss to her neck and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now, we can go home." He whispered and Alex laughed with the last energy she had left in her body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'm so sorry for bombarding you with those sex scenes, lol. Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and elo for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week since Alex had proposed to Dean and ever since she's been staying with him. She was still insecure about their relationship but she knew she wanted to give it a chance. It was kind of scary for her though, how they'd immediately gotten back into their routine as if they'd never been apart at all. Wasn't that proof enough that Dean was the one for her?

Alex thought about all of that as she made her way around the kitchen, making breakfast. Dean was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. He had worked late in his study at home and he needed some sleep. She smiled at that because that was exactly what he used to do when they'd been married. It seemed like nothing had changed. She turned the radio up when her favorite song came on.

Through the daze of sleepiness Dean heard noises coming from the kitchen and he smiled when seconds later Bob Dylan's _'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' _sounded through the house. He knew at this moment they were going to be alright. Lighthearted he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Alex jumped slightly when Dean wound his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled her neck. "Morning, beautiful." Alex turned the radio off and chuckled. "I'm sorry, did I wake you honey?" She asked.

"No, I was just hoping you would come back to bed. It's Sunday which means playtime." He said seductively.

She leaned against him, smiling. "Wasn't the sex we had last night enough?" She asked, turning to face him.

Dean grinned at that and slipped his hands under her morning robe. "Baby, I can never get enough of you." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alex ran into Mike Gallagher at work. She cussed inwardly when all of a sudden he started to walk towards her after he'd spotted her coming out of her office.<p>

"I need to talk to you in private." He announced coldly, pushing her roughly back into her office. She jerked her arm out of his grip and tried to stay calm.

"What's the matter, besides the fact you're losing the process?" She patronized.

He gritted his teeth, looking down at her. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, Alex or should I say former Mrs Winchester?" He smirked.

Alex stopped breathing and leaned against her desk, trying to keep cool.

"How did you find out?" She asked calmly but Gallagher noticed in satisfaction how pale she'd turned.

"I've my sources. You know what's interesting? The fact you hid the history you have with Winchester the whole time. Do you want to know why I sued him in the first place?" He snapped.

Alex straightened up to her full size and exploded. "Please, do tell me! That's what I've been trying to figure out for weeks!" She yelled.

"Because I wanted revenge!"

"What? Why?" She asked stunned.

"The minute your ex showed up you dumped me. This is the second time a girl has left me for him."

Alex looked at him confused. "I'm sorry, I've no idea what you're talking about."

"That husband of yours and I went to school together. He slept with my girlfriend when we were in tenth grade. She broke up with me because of him and I've wanted revenge ever since. Sleeping with his ex wife would've been the perfect payback for everything he put me through."

Alex looked at him amused, trying her best not to laugh.

"So, you've only wanted to go out with me to get back at Dean? I'm really hurt, I've thought you were interested in me for real." She mocked but froze when she heard him saying the next words.

"The bosses are offering me a partnership, they obviously value my work and opinion."

"Get to the point." Alex said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Here's my offer, if you leave voluntarily I'm going to abandon the case. If not, be prepared to invest much time and money to win the process."

Alex was shocked. "You want me to quit?" She repeated weakly.

"Well, you ruined my plan, so now I have to get rid of you, too. Besides that, you're Dean's ex wife after all and you're no better than him. Think about it if you want to save him." He said, walking out of her office.

Alex sat slowly down in her chair letting the past minutes play over in her head. Was she being blackmailed by Mike Gallagher? He went to school with Dean and now wanted revenge because Dean had seduced his girlfriend?

She couldn't help but let out a laugh. That sounded exactly like something Dean would do. But now she also knew why Dean had been so mad when he found out she went out with Mike. And she had thought he was only being jealous.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door and shortly after Sam walked in.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about..." He started but interrupted himself when he saw how worked up she was.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She smiled up at him with a fake smile. "Am I that see through?"

"No, you're just my wife's cousin and I know you pretty well." He chuckled.

"Well, did you know Michael Gallagher and Dean went to school together?"

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "No, I didn't, wow. Kind of weird." He said taking a seat across from her.

Alex sighed. "Yeah, and they weren't exactly friends to say the least."

"So, he's sueing Dean because of something that happened at school to get back at him?"

She looked at him appreciateively. "Winchester you are a lawyer through and through. You hit the mark, Dean slept with his girlfriend." She couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face.

Sam let out a loud laugh but turned serious in the next second. "Wait a minute. He knows you're Dean's ex wife. Is that why he wanted to go out with you?"

"Yep, now he's blackmailing me. He'll drop the claim if I quit." She said quietly avoiding Sam's gaze.

"You're not considering it, are you?" Sam asked upset. "Listen, Alex. It's easy. Dean will pay the compensation for damages and that's it. It's not worth fighting him when you're job's at stake. Dean wouldn't want you to give up your job." Sam tried to reason.

"You've chosen the right profession, Sam. You've even convinced me." Alex covered up her lie, smiling at him weakly.

"You wanted to talk to me." She changed the subject. "Yeah, well. I found out today Gallagher's getting an offer for a partnership and I didn't want you to hear it from your secretary."

"What? Gallagher's already told me that, but I thought he was bluffing." She jumped up angrily and started to pace the room. "Sam, you're the one who should get the partnership. You've worked so hard over the past years I'm not going to work for this firm if Gallagher becomes one of the partners."

"Hey, calm down. It's not that big of a deal. Sure, it would've been nice to earn more money but that also means much more work. I don't want to spend twenty hours a day at the office and it's not like I need the money."

"Ok, fine. Do what you think is the best for you. I'm going to go home." She said wearily.

"Tell Dean what happened." Sam said, seeing her hesitation. "Alex..."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She replied.

"If you don't tell him I will." He threatened. "Fine. I swear I'll tell him every detail."

"I don't trust lawyers, especially you." Sam said, making her smile.

"Bye Sam." She replied still chuckling and exited the door.

* * *

><p>"You know what, eating junk food in front of the TV every night isn't healthy." Alex stated when her and Dean were slumped down on the couch after he'd gotten back from work.<p>

Dean put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It's not like we got the time to cook unless you want to stay at home and play the little housewife." He teased with a lopsided smile. She hit him playfully and rested her head on his chest.

"Have you taked to Max lately? He hasn't showed up at the shop the whole week and he's never stayed away for such a long time before." He said.

"I talked to him once. He's called me to tell Dad's captivated him." She explained and Dean looked down at her, frowning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He forced him to do an internship at an insurance company. The poor guy hadn't had any free time since he's started there."

"Your father is really extreme. Insurances, fancy..." He mocked, making Alex smile. She cuddled closer to him, mustering up the strength to finally tell him about Gallagher how she'd promised Sam.

She cleared her throat and spoke up. "Dean, I've to tell you about something that has happened today at the office.."

"No, you don't. I know everything." He replied calm. Alex sat up and looked at him.

"Sam called." Dean simply stated, catching her glance.

Alex huffed. "Great. Sam's a bigger chatterbox than my grandmother."

"He thought you wouldn't tell. Honestly, I don't see the problem here. I'll just pay the dick because you're not going to quit. Problem solved."

"No, wait. Sam told me not to quit, I never said I wouldn't do that." She protested. Dean stared at her coldly. "You're not going to quit."

"Why not? I don't want you to feel obligated to immolate something because of me. On top of that I'm your lawyer and I've to defend you."

Dean stood up from the couch with a bitter laugh. "Okay, could you please stop the lawyer talk? There's another way. You're going to win the fucking process. Of course, it's going to cost a whole lot of money, 'cause you ain't cheap, sweetheart." He joked. "Either way I have to invest a lot of money but in this case you don't have to quit your job!"

"But it's easier that way! I quit and he'll drop the fucking claim! It won't cost you anything!" Alex yelled.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You think you're going to be in someone's debt if they do something nice for you. That's exactly your problem, Alexandra. Giving something up for you isn't a sacrifice. I love you and I would do anything for you. Don't you understand that?" Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

She slowly got up, facing him. "It's your business, Dean. You worked your whole life to be where you are right now. I won't let anyone take that away from you."

Dean's heart broke at her words and he couldn't stand the way she was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Come here." He said softly, pulling her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Let me pay the damn compensation, please, it's the easier way. It's not going to ruin my shop. I've enough customers, it's going to be fine." He said, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Do you know how high the amount is?" Alex asked, her voice muffled.

"Uhm, no." Dean replied nervously. "Six-hundred seventy five thousand dollars." She said and looked up at him when she heard him swallow hard. "Well, that's a bit more than I'd expected but that's okay. It's not the end of the world." He said with a crooked smile.

"I give up. Do what you want." She lied him straight in the face. She'd made her decision the minute Gallagher had left her office and she was determined to go through with it, not letting anyone interfere.

She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him softly. "I'm so sorry." She said, taking Dean aback. "Okay. And what for?"

"I've been on a date with your enemy from school." She replied sheepishly and Dean chuckled. "Youd didn't know and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Doesn't matter. Besides, that wasn't nice of you to steal his girlfriend, so you kind of had it coming." She glared at him.

"Come on, don't pretend you didn't think it was funny." Dean shot back.

She tried to keep up a straight face but a huge smile appeared on her face the next second. "Fine. I think it's hilarious but look where your actions have brought you to." She tried to scold him.

"Well, there's a positive side to it. I got you back, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally update this story, I've been kind of busy with my other ones. I really don't mean to complain but I had such an awful week, so please review and cheer me up again!** **I know this chapter isn't the best but I hope you liked it anyway. As always I would like to thank sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, your reviews make me so happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, Mrs Wilson, I'll make sure your husband doesn't get a dime." Alex said into the phone as she walked into the kitchen. Dean shot an amused look in her direction, hearing her say those words. She rolled her eyes in response and sat down at the table across from him, listening to Mrs Wilson's lament.

Mrs Wilson was a real nice client but sometimes she scared the crap out of Alex when she talked about her divorce.

Dean smirked and got up from his seat, walking over to the counter to pour Alex a cup of coffee. She smiled at him when he handed her the cup and he pointed to his watch, reminding her she was late.

"Listen, Mrs Wilson, I've to get to work. There are other clients who need my help. Why don't you come by my office when you feel like talking." She tried to be polite as she interrupted her. Finally, the lady said goodbye and Alex hung up the phone. She let out a deep sigh, being a lawyer was really stressful.

"Wow." Dean stated with a grin. "Divorces are rough, huh?"

"Tell me about it." She said and took a sip of her coffee. One look at the clock on the kitchen wall reminded her how late it was.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed and jumped up. "This is the third time this week that I'm late for work. Anyway, don't wait up. I'll be home late." She said and kissed Dean quickly on the lips.

"Wait a minute." He called her back. "I can pick up a few boxes from your place today."

Alex ran a nervous hand through her hair, brushing a strand behind her ear. "That's not necessary." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I haven't packed my stuff yet."

After those words had come out of her mouth a silence filled the room.

Dean blinked a few times, before he spoke up. "But you went over to the appartment last week to pack the rest of your stuff."

Alex swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "I'd wanted to but when I got there...I changed my mind. I couldn't bring myself to do it." She confessed.

Dean stayed silent, not sure what else to say. "What's the matter?" He finally asked and Alex was surprised how calm his voice had sounded. She thought he was going to snap.

"I've the feeling we're rushing into this..." Alex's voice trailed off. Dean got up slowly from his place at the kitchen table and walked towards her.

When he stopped in front of her Alex looked him straight in the eye, trying to get the next words out as fast as she could. "We got married after dating for only six months and I think it would be for the best if we took it slow this time."

Dean ran a weary hand through his hair, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're scared, I get it. But might I add you've been the one who wanted to get married? So, please, Alexandra, don't take two steps back again. We don't have to rush the wedding but you can at least move in with me since you've been staying here for the last weeks anyway." Dean reasoned, barely holding back his anger.

"Dean, I can't take that final step just yet. I know the minute I sell my appartment and move in with you it's all going to circle down the drain with us." She yelled histerically.

"You are unbelievable, you know that? We're going in circles here." Dean yelled back."When are you going to stop turning away from me?"

"I'm just asking you to postpone the wedding." Alex said with tears in her eyes.

Those words triggered something and Dean exploded. "What wedding? We haven't even set a date! " He took a deep breath, choosing the next words carefully, and failed.

"You know what, you're right. Looks like things between us are never going to be the same, so why bother trying to pretend like they can. Maybe this was a mistake after all."

"Ouch." Alex whispered, holding back the tears."That was pretty clear."

His voice had sounded so cold and when he looked at her again, she was met by the same coldness in his eyes.

Dean realized too late what he had said and hurried to ease his words a little. "Alexandra, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way." He pleaded and went to wrap his arms around her but she pulled away.

"Yes, you did. It's okay." She said and hurried out the kitchen before she would break down in front of him.

Dean watched her go and leaned against the kitchen counter, closing his eyes. Why did that conversation turn into an argument again? They'd been living happily the last few weeks and Dean had tried his best not to push her after the proposal.

He had known she still needed time and wasn't ready to get married again so soon even though she had proposed to him. But he had thought she could move in with him for starters.

Apparently, she wasn't willing to make some sort of commitment at all.

Dean sighed heavily and decided it was time to get to work. He took his time getting ready, there was no need to rush since he was late anyway.

Alex stepped into the garage and got behind the wheel of her car, starting the engine. She backed out of the driveway and turned right onto the road. Only then she let the tears that had been burning in her eyes fall freely down her face.

She was crying because she knew Dean was right. He had been so patient with her and she was acting like a bitch. She did want to move in with him but when she had gotten to her place a new sudden fear had taken a hold of her and she hadn't been able to pack the last few boxes.

It was ridiculous, most of her stuff was already at Dean's place and her appartment was half empty. Yet she got scared of the final step. She was just too damn afraid of losing him again.

Alex shook her head and focused on the road ahead of her, thinking about the work she had to do that day.

But it was impossible for her to get Dean off her mind.

* * *

><p>Grace was laying in the warm bed, her husbands strong arms wrapped securely around her. She smiled happily, listening to Sam's steady breathing and enjoying the feel of his chest pressing to her back.<p>

She turned her head to look at the clock on the nightstand, it was time to get up and start the day. She went to get up but Sam tighten his hold around her waist and held her back. She chuckled slightly but the next second a wave of panic rushed through her.

She had forgotten to take her pill the day before.

The minute that thought had crossed her mind she was reminded she hasn't been on the pill the last few weeks on purpose because they were trying to have a baby. Grace shook her head at herself.

When had she become so absent-minded? She turned around and onto her right side to face Sam.

She kissed him lightly and he opened his eyes, smiling down at her. "You want to repeat last night, Mrs Winchester?" He asked hoarsely and Grace let out a loud laugh.

Ever since they'd decided to have a baby Sam had become even hornier. He used every free second, whenever it was possible, to have sex.

Grace had been concerned at first that their sex life would suffer under the fact that they were doing it to have a baby. She'd feared that it wouldn't be as passionate or spontaneous anymore but it turned out to be rather the opposite.

Sam had somehow managed to make her concentrate on the emotions and blind everything else out everytime they made love.

Grace smiled as all those thoughts ran through her mind and she leaned in once again to kiss him. Sam took it as a sign and put his arms around her, moving onto his back and pulling her closer, so she was laying on top of him.

She got lost in the kiss for a few minutes, feeling Sam's tongue slowly stroke hers and his hands sliding down her back to squeeze her butt. Then reality hit her and she broke their kiss with a heavy sigh. "I'm late for work." She mumbled at his lips.

"Fine, maybe I'll visit you at the hospital later." Sam said, smiling.

"No, I don't need any distraction at the work place." She said sternly and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. "But maybe you want to distarct me in the shower?" She added seductively.

* * *

><p>Later that day Sam went over to the body shop after work. Grace had called in to tell him she was working late, so he got time to visit his brother.<p>

As he approached the garage, he heard Dean's angry voice shouting inside the building and he sighed, knowing his brother had a bad day and was taking it out on one of his employees.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Winchester, but you knew the parts weren't going to be delivered by the end of the week. You can see that in the files." The poor guy who was working for Dean had the bad luck to get the full impact of Dean's bad mood.

Dean stared coldly at him as he watched his employee almost literally sweating nervously under his gaze.

"I don't care, I need the freakin' car parts today. But do I see them here? No! Which means, you my friend, screwed up!" Dean said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe, we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't forgotten to look in the store-room or look up the information in the files on your computer." After saying those words the employee swallowed hard but stood his ground nevertheless. It was outrageous to critize the boss but he wasn't willing to take all the blame for a mistake his boss'd made.

"Well, maybe you should..." Dean made a pause for the dramatic effect before continuing."...go home for today."

The employee looked at him stunned for a second before turning around and leaving the shop.

At the exit he looked back at his boss. "Hell, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you better settle your personal problems as fast as you can. At the moment, you are one obnoxious son of a bitch!"

Sam watched the man pass him and then walked over to Dean. "Now, was that really necessary?" He accused.

"What do you mean? He screwed up, so I sent him home." Dean replied. "He should thank god I didn't fire him. Maybe I'm going to do that tomorrow." He spat.

"Wow." Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who took your apple pie?"

"Very funny, Sam. What are you even doing here?" He asked and started for his office. Sam followed him and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on with you and your wife?" He asked and by the look on Dean's face he knew he had hit the mark.

"Well, is she even my wife?" Dean yelled back. "'Cause I've no idea what the right term is. Is she my girlfriend, fiancée or wife, huh? Is there even a term for our screwed up relationship?"

Sam watched his brother almost break down in front of him and he felt bad. He tried desperately to think of a way to make Dean feel better when an idea popped into his head.

"Come one, close this place up. You're not able to do any more work anyway." Sam announced, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him out of the office.

Dean was too surprised, so he did as he was told and closed up the shop.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked when they stepped outside. "To a bar." Sam replied.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? You want to go to a bar?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you're obviously pissed, so a drink would be good for you." Sam stated, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Man, I love her so freakin' much! And I want her finally back for real." Dean's words were slurred after a couple of drinks and he was pouring his heart out to Sam.<p>

"Yeah, I understand. She's just scared, everything's going to be fine." He comforted.

"I'm scared, too, but I'm trying my best to ignore it. I know it's going to work between us." Dean said sadly, looking down on the table. "But now it's too late."

Sam blinked twice in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

"I said some horrible things this morning." Dean replied, noticing the glass in front of him. "Look, it's empty." He announced, holding it up.

"Ehm, you want another drink?"

"No, I've had enough. God, Sam, I can't lose her again. I wouldn't survive it." He started to whine again.

"Hey, calm down. Whatever you may have said or done, Alex will forgive you. How about I'll ask Grace to talk to her?" Sam asked. "She can play the troubleshooter."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let Grace talk to her." Dean repeated and stood up heavily, grabbing the edge of the table for a hold when the room started to spin.

"We should get home." Sam announced, getting out of the booth.

"Yeah, let's go home. I want to go home..." Dean kept repeating as they walked out of the bar.

Sam made sure Dean got home safe, without injuring himself or other people and then went straight back home.

Dean waved after him 'til he couldn't see the tail lights of his car before he turned to the door to get inside. He was almost sober again, feeling only a little tipsy.

When Alex heard the front door open, she ran into the hallway.

"I missed you, baby." Dean said after looking at her for a few seconds.

Alex looked at him in shock. "I missed you, too." She said unsure. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to his body, crashing his lips to hers.

Alex broke the kiss immediately, tasting the alcohol on his breath. "Are you drunk?" She asked stunned.

"Like you care!" Dean spat and passed her, walking into the living room.

Alex followed him quickly. "Excuse me, I'm worried sick here, okay? Where the hell have you been?" She questioned harshly and Dean turned around, locking his eyes with hers. "Went to a bar with Sam. I'm going to sleep it off now, okay?" He said and walked towards the bedroom.

"Okay. Night." Alex managed to get out, watching him go. What the hell had happened? She realized, she had to do something.

That night Alex made the decision to go through with it. She was going to quit her job, so Mike Gallagher would drop the claim.

It was the least she could do for Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm really sorry for making them fight again but I've plans for the next couple of chapters. Plus, I just love to write those scenes, lol. I hope you're not too mad about it, please let me know what you think. HUGE thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter, you guys really cheered me up again with your comments:)**


	13. Chapter 13

The fact Dean had to pay such an amount of money to a jerk like Mike Gallagher though he didn't do anything wrong made Alex furious. She wasn't willing to let Gallagher blackmailing her and was determined to do everything in her power to turn it all around and get back at him instead.

She'd promised Dean not to quit her job but she couldn't sit back and let Gallagher win. She had a plan and she knew how to save Dean, even if it meant to sacrifice her job.

With a huge smile she stopped in front of Mike Gallagher's office and knocked forcefully three times on the door before stepping inside.

He looked up at her and smiled evilly as he noticed her washed out jeans and brown leather jacket. He took it as a sign that she didn't work there anymore and that was exactly the reaction Alex had counted on. She smiled inwardly in satisfaction because Gallagher thought he had already won.

"What can I do for you, Mrs Winchester?"

"I just came by to say goodbye. Thanks to you as of today, I'm not a lawyer at 'Meyer & Stine' anymore." She said, shrugging her shoulders innocently before continuing.

"Or should I say 'Meyer, Stine& Gallagher' ? Well, congrats, everyone's talking about it. I think you won."

She watched as Mike leaned back in his seat, obviously pleased. "Yeah, they're definately going to offer me the partnership, it's official now. I'm a little disappointed though, you aren't going to work for me. I would've loved to see that."

Alex was disgusted with him but she had to stay cool. She shoved her hands in her jeans' pockets and leaned casually against his desk. "You know, I'm a really good lawyer and I'm not being cocky by saying that. They've been really reluctant to let me go because they know the concurrence would recruit me immediately." She answered watching confusion display all over his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alex laughed loudly, that guy was really dumb. "It means you won't become one of the partners since you're the one who forced me to go. Looks like your plan isn't going to work out, huh?" She ended and turned around, walking towards the door.

Mike Gallagher was confused, he blinked a few times as the information sunk into his head. "Whoa, wait a minute. What did you tell the bosses?" He jumped up and rushed around the desk 'til he was standing in front of her.

Alex smiled indulgently at him. "I've quit and the fact a lawyer's quitting because she doesn't want you as one of the partners freaked them really out and they got suspicious. Now they are contemplating whether to offer you the partnership or not."

Mike Gallagher was fighting with himself. Eventually, he gave in. "Fine. I'm going to abandon the claim, like I promised. You'll find the papers with the confirmation on your desk tomorrow morning at eight." He barked. "But you're going to tell the bosses you've made a mistake and want your job back. I need that damn partnership and I won't let some little employee get in the way of that."

Alex smiled triumphantly. She had never told the partners the reason for her leaving but Gallagher had bought her lie. But still, she didn't plan on working for the firm with Gallagher as one of the partners.

"We'll see about that. Anyhow, thank you very much." She said and turned around, leaving the office.

"How did it go?" Grace asked her in the parking lot.

"Dean can keep his money, I don't have a job anymore and Gallagher will probably become one of the partners, in spite of everything. But it doesn't matter, we won anyway." Alex replied.

She tried not to think about the fact she had to find another job but she didn't regret her decision, it was worth it. She'd saved Dean and that was the only thing that counted.

She sighed heavily at the thought of him. Things between them were...complicated again. She knew she was acting strange and keeping her distance, but she couldn't help it. She was so afraid of the final step and she knew Dean was pissed though he tried his best not to show it.

"What's the matter again?" Grace asked, noticing Alex's sad expression. Alex leaned against her car and took a deep breath. "I proposed to him."

Grace's eyes widened and she let out a squeal wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you." She exclaimed.

Alex laughed nervously, pulling out of Grace's embrace. "Yeah, well, things are a little awkward at the moment. I'm scared to death you know, and I haven't told him..." She trailed off.

"That you love him?" Grace ended the sentence for her and Alex nodded.

"He's pulling away because he thinks I've changed my mind about getting married and I understand. I'm just afraid I'm going to lose him again. What if he doesn't want me anymore?" Alex started to panick and Grace grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop rambling.

"Stop it, Dean's not going to leave you. The problem you two have, and always had by the way, is that you two never talk about your feelings. Relationships need conversations otherwise they're not going to last." She assured and Alex forced herself to calm down.

Grace was right, she just had to overcome her fear and talk everything out; once and for all.

* * *

><p>The next day Alex found the papers, like Mike had said, at eight in the morning on the desk in her office. She was happy yet a little sad how everything had turned out.<p>

Sighing heavily she packed the rest of the stuff on her desk. She'd loved to work there but she loved Dean more. She looked around her office one last time, then grabbed the box with her personal things, the envelope with the papers and left her work place.

When she got back home, determined to tell Dean how she really felt, her plans went immediately out the window. She found Dean in the living room, already waiting on her.

One look in his direction made the smile on her face disappear in an instant. He was beyond mad at her.

"Hey." She greeted cautiously and almost jumped when his cold gaze focused on her.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Dean asked, trying his best to keep his anger in control.

"Uhm, no." She replied hesitantly. She didn't know what Dean was hinting at.

"I just got a call from a law firm. They invited you to a job interview. The weird part about it is that you already have a job. So, tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Alex said and swallowed nervously.

Dean shot up from his seat. "For god sakes, just stop lying to me, Alexandra! If you're keeping secrets from me then I'm not so sure whether this between us can work out."

Alex's heart started to beat faster. Was Dean breaking up with her? "It's not what you think. I...quit my job."

"Come again?" He asked in a condescending tone and crossed his arms over his chest. Alex knew with this action he was shutting her completely out and she didn't know what to do. He was obviously hurt.

"I did it for you." She said weakly.

Dean laughed bitterly. "Really? I told you not to quit your freakin' job. Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

Hearing those words made Alex furious and she straightened up, ready to fight back. If Dean wanted an argument he would get one.

"And since when are you giving orders? It's none of your business where I want to work!" She yelled.

Dean took a step back. He looked at her appalled. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I quit my job to save your ass and I'm sorry for not telling you but it was my decision and I'm not letting you make me feel bad about it! You can't tell me what to do, I'm not your freakin' possession, Winchester!" She barked.

After those words a silence filled the room. Alex took a deep breath and looked down at the envelope in her hands. She was still holding the papers Gallagher'd promised to bring by the office.

"You might want to take a look at it." She said quietly, throwing the envelope on the coffee table in front of the couch and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Alex looked around her empty appartment, biting nervously on her bottom lip. After her nasty fight with Dean she had remembered her conversation with Grace and found the courage to finally make a decision.<p>

At first, she'd been mad at Dean but after she'd cooled down she realized she'd been wrong all along. Without telling Dean where she was going, she left the house and drove all the way back to the city.

She smiled proudly as she thought about what she was going to do, finally selling her appartment and went into the kitchen to clear out the cabinet. She glanced out the window and saw an unfamiliar car pull up in front of her appartment.

"Shit!" She exclaimed when she saw who stepped out of the car and headed for the door.

"Hey, look at that beauty! Cool, huh?" Max said instead of greeting and pointed to his car. His smile quickly faded when he noticed the horrified expression on his sister's face.

"What the hell, Max? Where did you get that from?" She barked although she knew exactly who gave that car to her brother.

"Well, Dean fixed it for me. He thought it was time for me to have a car of my own." Max replied insecure. He had no idea why his sister was so upset about it.

"Did you know he got the Impala from his dad when he turned sixteen?"

"Yeah, I know the story, very touching." She spat. She couldn't help but get mad at Dean again. What was he thinking giving her brother a car? Did he think it would get him some extra points?

"Alex?" Max asked and she looked at him, feeling sorry in an instant. Her little brother was so happy about the car and she had ruined it for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised...I guess."

"I had it for almost a month now but I couldn't show you because I've been working at that insurance company, you know?" He tried to explain. "You're not against it, are you?"

"No, of course not." She smiled fakely, trying to be happy for her brother but deep down inside she was hurt.

Obviously Dean thought he could win her heart by showering her sixteen year old brother with gifts. She huffed and tried to focus on Max who was talking passionately about his car. But she couldn't ignore the disappointment she was feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi:) Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Please, make me happy and leave a review:)** **HUGE thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are so awesome;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam found his wife asleep on the couch in the living room when he got home. He smiled lovingly at her and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips.

She stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Hey, what time is it?" She asked softly, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's past midnight, baby. Come on, let's get you to bed." Sam said quietly, picking her up bridal style.

"No, Sam, I can walk." She protested weakly.

Sam looked at her amused and carried on to the bedroom. "Let me carry you, okay? It won't kill you." He replied and she relaxed in his arms.

When he reached the bedroom he put her down onto the bed but before he could pull away, Grace grabbed him by the collar, keeping him in place.

Sam smiled when she kissed him hungrily and he gladly responded.

"I hate it when you work this late." She announced and regretted her words immediately because it had sounded like critisim. She knew he was already feeling bad because he was barely at home.

She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ease her words. Sam sighed heavily, laying down next to her. "I know. Today's just been..." He sighed again.

"This partnership thing is unbelievable! It's so not fair what they did to you. That Gallagher dude's so annoying, I'm glad Dean had slept with his girlfriend, serves him right." She rambled making Sam laugh.

"You always make me feel better after a hard day." He said, turning to face her.

"You're welcome." She replied grinning.

"Now tell me about something good that happened today." Sam asked.

Grace suddenly got really nervous and sat up, facing away from him. Sam panicked, thinking the worst.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

Grace couldn't help but smile, hearing the true concern in his voice. "Well, I didn't want you to find out like that but I can't wait anymore to tell you." She answered breathlessly.

The fact she was smiling made Sam relax a little but he was still anxiously waiting for her to go on.

"I went to the doctor's today and.." She couldn't go on because of the lump in her throat.

"And?" Sam asked, starting to worry again. "Is everything okay with you?"

"More than okay. I'm pregnant." She paused, watching Sam's eyes widen.

"It's official, we're having a baby." She breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper.

A huge smile spread across Sam's face at her announcement. He got up from the bed and stepped closer, wrapping his arms hesitantly around her.

"I'm the luckiest man alive, do you know that? I love you." He simply said and leaned in to kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting at his desk at home, starring unfocused on the papers in front of him. He couldn't get himself to work; too many thoughts were rushing through his mind.<p>

He started to doubt his relationship with Alex. He wasn't sure if she really wanted them to be together anymore. She was keeping secrets and every important detail of her life from him.

How was he supposed to know what she wanted? He could feel by the way she was acting she still had feelings for him. She'd quitted her job to save his body shop. If it wasn't for her he would've lost a lot of money. She obviously loved him but he needed to hear her say those three damn words so badly!

He had talked to his brother about it and Sam had told him he was being too pushy and he should give her some time. But for how long was he supposed to wait? On top of that, she'd proposed to him, so why couldn't they finally be together?

Dean let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand though his hair. He told himself to stop thinking about her and concentrate on his work. He sat up straight, opened a folder and focused on the computer screen when he heard the front door shut loudly and angry footsteps on the stairs a few seconds later.

Alex burst into his study, obviously peeved. "Am I some cheap whore to you?" She barked, taking Dean aback.

He stayed silent for a second before he spoke up. "Is that a trick question?" He joked making her even more furious.

"Let me rephrase that. Are you trying to buy me?" She yelled.

"I don't think that's necessary." Dean replied with a smirk. He didn't know what was going on and why she was so upset, so he decided to stay calm and let her scream and shout.

"Did you think if you gave my brother a car I would jump in bed with you?" She exclaimed and he stared at her in shock. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were watering.

"Of course not, it's just a gift, I thought you knew about it. I gave him the car like a month ago. Besides that, I've already gotten what I wanted from you." He walked around his desk, smiling at her.

"That isn't funny. At the time you gave the car to him, we weren't...you know." She replied weakly.

"Baby, I've never thought of trying to get you in bed by bribing you with gifts. I like your brother and I just wanted to do something nice for him." He aswered softly.

Alex looked at him sadly and dried her eyes, seeking after the right words. She felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I've been so emotional lately, I don't know what's going on. When Max showed me the car today I simply snapped. The bare thought you could try and buy me was driving me insane." She whispered.

"Hey, it's okay." Dean said smiling and wanted to give her a kiss but she pulled away from him.

"I...I can't, I'm sorry." She stuttered with bloodshot eyes and fleed out of the room, leaving a hurt Dean behind.

The rest of the day they didn't speak a word, avoiding each other. If one of them walked into a room, the other would quickly disappear.

Dean was hurt and confused but decided it was for the best to spend some time apart. He needed to be alone and he was sure Alex felt the same way. He told himself she would come to him eventually if she was ready.

Alex was afraid of her own feelings and she didn't trust herself anymore. If she told Dean she loved him there would be no way back, so she stayed away from him because she knew it wasn't the right time. It broke her heart though, because she knew how hurting Dean was. With a heavy sigh she stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Dean walked into the bedroom, Alex was fast asleep. He cautiously sat down on her side of the bed, glancing through the window. It was already dark outside, only a few spots on the street being illuminated by the street lights. Dean let his thoughts wander, not thinking about anything specifically. Suddenly he felt something warm on his thigh and he looked down to find Alex stroking it up and down.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked hoarsely, slowly sitting up in bed. She couldn't make out his face in the dark bedroom, seeing only his profile as he kept looking out on the street. When he turned to her she noticed a vulnerability in his eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. Knowing she was responsibile for this made her stomach twist.

How could she've been so selfish not to notice what she'd put him through? Though she didn't mean to cause him pain yet she had hurt him in the worst way possible. The man had confessed his love to her and she still had been keeping her distance.

That wasn't fair and that wasn't something he deserved. She should've told him how she felt even though they had been fighting that day. But it was impossible talking to Dean when he was pissed and thinking he was right.

Alex leaned up, pressing her lips to his neck. She darted her tongue out, licking softly over his pulse point, feeling it beating rapidly under her tongue.

"Do that again." Dean groaned, making her smile. She repeated her caress, running her hand up his thigh and slipping it under his shirt this time.

Dean was confused by her actions. What had went through her mind when she had stared at him so intensely not even a minute ago? All his thoughts left his mind in an instant when he felt her gentle hands run over his chest and abdomen. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt and he could feel her swollen nipples brush over his shoulder when she kissed his neck.

He swallowed hard, grabbed her arms and pushed her back onto the bed. Alex thought at first he'd rejected her because he was pissed about earlier but then she saw him pulling his shirt off. He crawled on top of her, covering her body with his. He could feel her ragged breathing on his face, noticing how nervous she got and he smirked inwardly.

Alex opened her mouth to say something but Dean cut her off, claiming her lips with his. She grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin at the sudden intrusion. Dean cupped her face roughly, forcing her to deepen the kiss and Alex felt a dampness starting to build between her thighs at such could sense Dean needed to be in control, needed to be rough with her and she granted it.

He broke the kiss and sat up; straddling her hips he took her shirt by the neckline and ripped it properly in two pieces. Alex gasped and shuddered when the cold air swept over her skin. She had to admit she was a little frightened but also highly aroused by the whole thing. Dean still hadn't said a word and she was too afraid to ruin the moment by saying something, so she stayed silent.

He ran his hands over her stomach up to her chest and started to massage her breasts, occasionally rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped again, feeling his hands on her and she couldn't help but arch into him. Dean smirked in satisfaction and kissed along her neck, biting and nipping at it, leaving a mark.

He knew he was too abrasive but he was so frustrated at this point he didn't care and he needed to let it out. Alex twined her hands in his hair, pulling at the strands when Dean took a nipple into his mouth and bit down, not too hard but enough to make her feel a little pain that turned her on even more, forcing her to let out a cry.

Dean licked down her stomach, feeling her nails dig into his scalp and it made him groan. He pulled her panties off, taking in her scent and grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs a bit. Alex whimpered, feeling his hot breath on her swollen folds.

"Dean..." She barely got out and heard him chuckle. It made him so hard hearing her so breathless and on edge.

"Baby, you want me, don't you?" He whispered huskily and she almost chocked on her words when she tried to speak. "Y..yes, I want you, Dean." She managed to get out and all but jumped when Dean licked along her opening, tasting her juices.

"God, baby. You taste so good." He growled, holding her hips in place when she started writhing in the sheets. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, rolling it around a few times. She was panting heavily, making the familiar sounds Dean loved whenever she was close. He licked her wet folds clean and then he finally slipped his tongue into her. She came hard, letting out a cry.

Dean moved back over her, watching her breathe heavily and admired her flushed face. He tried to breathe evenly but it was impossible because of the achingly hard bulge in his pants. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and boxers, grabbed her hips and entered her with one thrust.

He groaned loudly, feeling her walls pulse around him and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his lower back. Dean started to move momentarily, driving hard in and out of her and she could feel another climax approaching.

She gasped and started to make mewling sounds, squeezing her eyes shut. Dean was breathing hot in her ear, tightening his grip on her hips.

"Sweetheart, you feel so food, I'm so close." He kept repeating and she felt him tense and shudder. She scratched her nails down his back when her orgasm washed over her. They both came at the same time with a loud cry.

Dean collapsed on top of her and kissed her on the collarbone before resting his head on her chest. Alex sighed heavily and grinned in satisfaction. She enjoyed the feeling of Dean's weight on top of her and his damp skin against hers. She massaged his scalp, gently running her fingers through his hair.

She couldn't have been any happier at that moment.

"Dean?" She whispered weakly. "Mhm?" He mumbled exhausted. "I love you." She finally said, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I'm so glad I found the time to finish this chapter today! Big thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys so much;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Right after she had said the words she held her breath, waiting for Dean's reaction. The light shining through the curtains from outside into the bedroom painted blurred shadows on the walls, making the room seem like a bizarre dream.

Dean stayed silent, his face still buried in the crook of her neck. Had he heard right? She had finally confessed her love, hadn't she? He propped himself up on his forearms, looking down at her.

She caught his gaze as he examined her thoroughly before he broke into a grin.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I never meant to hurt you, I was just..." She trailed off.

"Afraid?" He ended her sentence and she nodded. He brushed her lips softly with his before leaning up again.

"Let me hear it again." Dean asked making her smile.

"I'll tell you as often as you want it to hear, baby. I love you so much." She replied.

Dean grinned and rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. Alex smiled in relief and cuddled closer to him, letting sleep take over.

Dean woke up the next morning to find her gone. He felt a wave of anger course through him but he remained calm. He wondered where the hell she could've gone on a Saturday at seven in the morning.

He got up, determined to wait at least an hour before he would be going to call her. The anger from before turned immediately into concern when he tried to reach her cell two hours later without getting an answer. He started to pace the room, worried sick about her and jumped when the phone began to ring.

Dean rushed to answer it only to find it was Sam on the other line. He knew Sam must've been confused by the way he was acting on the phone but he didn't care. He didn't tell him what was going on and quickly ended the conversation with his brother. After he'd hung up the phone he looked over at the clock.

10.30

Where the hell was she?

* * *

><p>"As you can see, it's a big bedroom, enough space for a wardrobe and a dresser." Alex continued as she led her potential clients, a middle aged couple, through her appartment.<p>

She wanted to finally conclude the contract and sell the damn place to be able to start all over with Dean. Maybe she should've told him about selling her appartment, but she kind of wanted to get rid of it first. All of her stuff was already at Dean's place, so this was the final step.

Alex watched as the couple examined the room, hoping they would buy it.

"Excuse me, dear." The woman turned to her. "Why are you selling this place? I hope you don't mind me asking, but it just seems to be perfect for you." She smiled friendly.

"Exactly. It's only good enough for me but I'm moving in with my...boyfriend." She answered and blushed a little at her words. It felt kind of weird saying it aloud.

The woman smiled at her. "I see, no need for further explanation. Well, we would like to see the bathroom now if you're okay with it."

"Sure, follow me." Alex replied but as she turned to the door, a slight feeling of dizziness took over her and she put her hand on the wall for support.

"Come on, dear, sit down. The dizziness will lessen in a minute." The woman commanded, urging her to the floor. Alex tried to breathe evenly and looked at the woman who was smiling politely at her.

"How far along are you, dear?" She asked.

Alex looked at her in shock and started to chuckle. "I'm not pregnant. I just have been feeling a little dizzy lately." She protested.

The woman smiled knowingly at her. "Uh huh, just sit still for a while." She seemed pretty sure of herself and her voice was calming, so Alex did as she was told.

The poor husband however got pale and started to panick. "She's pregnant?" He shrieked.

"We should get her to the hospital then!" He told his wife.

"Nonsense! That's absolutely normal during a pregnancy, every woman has to go through that." She shot back and Alex closed her eyes, smiling at the couple's bickering. It comforted her and she relaxed, feeling the dizziness subside.

When Alex got home she was greeted by a pissed off Dean. He wanted to yell at her for not leaving a message but one look at her made him stop. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed a little disturbed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked reserved.

"Yeah." She replied, lost in thought. Dean took a deep breath, trying to make his voice sound normal. "I couldn't reach your cell. Where have you been?"

She looked at her phone in confusion before catching his gaze. "I forgot to turn it on. Listen, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She said, walking over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're invited to dinner at Sam's." She announced and Dean was speechless. She acted like the whole situation was no big deal. "I know, Sam called this morning." He replied coldly, staring at the floor.

"Okay, then I'm going to get ready and then we can go." She answered, walking upstairs. Dean huffed in anger and disappointment, slumping down onto the couch.

* * *

><p>"We have an announcement to make." Grace said smiling brightly, when all four of them were sitting in the living room after dinner. She reached over and took Sam's hand for support.<p>

He nodded encouragingly when she looked hesitantly at him. "Well, we will be facing some changes in the near future."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her cousin whereas Dean looked between his brother and sister in law in confusion.

"Sam's the lawyer, so why are you talking like one?" Alex joked.

"We are a little nervous about it." Sam explained.

"Okay, what's the big news then?" Dean asked impatiently. He was still pissed at Alex and tried his best not to show it but failed at the attempt.

"We are going to have a baby!" Grace finally managed to get out and watched as Dean's jaw almost dropped to the floor and a smile spread across her cousin's face.

Alex got up and hugged Grace tightly. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." She let go of her and patted Sam's shoulder. "Well done, Winchester." She praised him.

"Thanks." Sam chuckled.

"Now I need to talk with my cousin alone. You guys can stay here and talk...guy stuff." Grace said, pulling Alex towards the kitchen.

"I'm proud of you, little brother. It's about damn time." Dean said after the girls had left. "Please tell me you're freaking out."

"I'm going insane! I'm constantly worried about everything. Is it getting better?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." Dean grinned. "It's only getting worse."

"Great. I never thought pregnancies could be so scary. That morning sickness is making me sick. Grace is handling it just fine." Sam explained.

"I know. Alex had been suffering for months under morning sicknesses. Ever since she's my personal heroine." Dean replied making Sam smile.

"Speaking of, what the hell is going on between the two of you again? Seriously, can't you two live at least for one day in piece? I'm really tired of you fighting the whole time." Sam said annoyed.

"Hey, this time it's not my fault. She screwed up big time." Dean defended himself.

"What could she possibly have done to work you up like that?" Sam asked and leaned back in his seat, listening to his brother complain about the woman he loved.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" Grace demanded after she'd pulled Alex into the kitchen.

Alex sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table, burying her face in her hands. "It's all my fault. I told him I loved him and then we... made up. I left in the morning because...well, I had to take care of a few things and Dean's pissed I didn't bother leaving a message."

Alex looked up when she heard her cousin laughing.

"Serves him right. After he'd bailed on so many women, this is the first time he's been bailed on. Now he knows what it's like to wake up alone. That's funny." She said.

"No it's not. Dean's really hurting." Alex explained.

Grace huffed. "Oh please. He was just worried about you and he doesn't know how to show it because he's trying to be tough, that's why he's giving you the cold shoulder." She turned around to put the coffee machine on.

"Yeah, you're right." She realized and smiled. "My man is a big old softie after all." She said lovingly.

"And he loves you more than anything." Grace added, taking a seat across from her cousin.

"Yeah, he does. But enough about me. How's the pregnancy?"

"I really don't want to complain but it's like I'm tired the whole freaking time. Why didn't you tell me how horrible it can get? I wouldn't have wanted a baby if I'd known that." Grace said horrified.

"You don't mean that. Don't try to tell me you aren't excited about the pregnancy." Alex replied.

Grace started to beam at her words. "Yes, I can't wait, though I have to admit I'm kind of freaking out a bit."

"That's absolutely normal. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Alex tried to comfort.

Grace smiled and got up when the machine signaled the coffee was ready to be filled in the cups. It got silent as both girls were lost in their own thoughts.

Alex thought about what had happened at her appartment in the morning and she shuddered.

Was it possible? Could she really be pregnant? How would Dean react?

"I'm taking this to the living room." Grace startled her out of her reverie, putting the coffee cups on a tray and left the kitchen.

Alex got up from her seat, walked over to the window and looked out into the garden.

If she was pregnant would she be strong enough to have another baby?

Once there was a time where she was sure she didn't want anymore kids after the loss of her son. She hadn't wanted to take the risk of losing a child once again, she wouldn't have been able to survive it.

But what about now...She loved Dean and she wanted to have a family with him. She smiled at the realization and put a hand over her flat stomach.

Maybe it was a little soon but it was too late to be worried about that anyway.

"Are you going to join us in the living room or what?"

Alex spun around and looked over at Dean who was leaning against the door frame, watching her. He noticed she was flushed again, like when she had gotten home earlier that day, but he didn't say anything.

He took two beers out of the fridge, handing her one bottle.

"I can't." Alex called out instinctively. Dean shot her a weird look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then." He said turning to leave.

"Dean, wait. We need to talk." She called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Yes, it is. Please, let me explain." She grabbed his arm, trying to make him stay.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the counter, signaling her he was willing to hear her out.

Alex took a deep breath, praying not to screw this up.

"I'm sorry I left. I just thought I could make it back in time before you woke up and that's why I haven't left a message." She said weakly.

"Alex, you don't understand. When I woke up and you weren't there I..." He trailed off, fearing his voice might betray him.

Alex saw she was losing him so she decided to cut to the chase. "I sold my apartment."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"You heard right. I had an appointment this morning with a couple who were interested in the place and unfortunately it took longer than I had thought. But at least it's sold now." She explained, wringing her hands.

"I hope you don't kick me out because now I've no job and no place to go to." She tried to joke when Dean kept looking at her silently.

"Come on now, Sam and Grace are waiting for us." Dean finally said after a while.

Alex was taken off guard. Was he still mad at her? "Dean?" She said, close to tears.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"You still want to get married, right?" She asked nervously. He chuckled lightly and turned to face her.

"I love you and I want to be with you." Alex whispered.

Dean stepped closer and cupped her face with his hands. "You gave me a heart attack today, I hope you realize that. But I love you so much, you crazy woman, so I'm trying my best to ignore everything that's happened."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was selling the apartment. I don't have nice memories about it and I wanted to get rid of it as fast as I could without looking back. Now we can finally start all over again. I hope you can accept that, I really didn't mean to shut you out." She chocked out.

"As long as you come home with me, everything's fine." Dean smiled at her and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you the whole night."

Alex leaned up, brushing his lips softly with hers. Dean moved his hands down her back and picked her up, placing her on the counter.

"I like your style Mr Winchester." She said making him chuckle. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, moaning when his tongue entered her mouth.

"Seriously guys, what are you doing..." Sam exclaimed bursting through the kitchen door, making Dean and Alex jump apart.

"Oh God, sorry. Ehm, join us in the living room...when you're ready." He stuttered and quickly left the kitchen again.

"Poor Sam. He's walked in on us so many times. We're really scarring him for life." Alex said, jumping off the counter.

"He'll live. That was innocent." Dean replied grinning.

"Well, it was wrong of us to make out in his kitchen." Alex shot back on their way to the living room, punching Dean on the arm when he didn't stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Alex watched her pale face in the mirror, telling herself not to panick. She was late but it didn't have to mean anything.<p>

Besides that, she was still waiting for the call from her gyno. After the incident at the apartment she had had managed to get an appointment at the doctor's the next day.

But now she had the feeling she didn't need the confirmation from her doctor anymore. She hasn't been on the pill and they didn't use any other contraceptive because she'd forgotten to.

Alex shook her head at herself. How could she have been so irresponsible?

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where Dean was talking on the phone, already dressed for work.

"Hang on a second, she's here now." He said into the phone before handing it over to Alex.

"There's a doctor asking for a Mrs Winchester." He whsipered and she looked at him confused. "Maybe he's mistaking me for Grace." She replied.

"No, baby. He said Mrs Dean Winchester and as far as I know, there aren't that many of them." He said grinning.

"Funny, honey." She glared playfully at him and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, her voice insecure.

"Alex, it's Dr Miller. I've the results of your last week's check up."

"Oh, it's good to hear from you Dr Miller." She answered with a dry mouth. This was it. The moment she would finally know for sure whether she was pregnant or not.

She quickly made her way out of the kitchen, glancing back at Dean over her shoulder. He watched her suspiciously but accepted the space she needed to talk on the phone.

Whatever was going on with his girl, he would find out later.

"Well, congratulations Mrs Winchester. You're definitely pregnant." The doctor said on the other line of the phone.

Alex closed her eyes and couldn't listen anymore as Dr Miller continued to discuss the next steps, telling her to call the recptionist for the next appointment to make sure everything was fine.

The rest of the morning Alex was on auto-pilot, looking up job openings and talking on the phone with potential employers that were interested in her working for their firm.

Two hours later she was already annoyed and frustrated and it didn't cheer her up when the door bell rang. She went downstairs to open the door only to find Max looking angry at her.

"You didn't tell me you sold your apartment." He said through gritted teeth after he'd stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. The new owners and I agreed pretty quickly on everything and I'm happy it didn't take too long to sell it." She explained.

"Fine, but is it too much trouble to tell your own brother the new address?" He spat sarcastically. Alex sighed and rubbed her aching temple.

"You know where Dean lives, so go figure!" She snarled in annoyance.

"Have you two worked it out?" He asked hesitantly. He started to feel a little worried because his sister had turned pretty pale.

Alex chuckled and turned to walk into the living room but was hit by a wave of nausea.

"Great, morning sickness." She mumbled under her breath. When he saw her sit down on the floor, Max rushed over in panic and got beside her. "Hey, you okay? Let me call Dean."

"No, it's nothing. Don't bother him." She said smiling. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look bad. I'm calling Dean." He said sternly and Alex didn't argue with him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It just wasn't a nice feeling when I came to visit you and they told me you don't live there anymore. I felt stupid." He said quietly after calling Dean.

"It's okay, Maxie. I didn't tell you because I couldn't reach you. You've been busy working and we both know who to blame for that, don't we?" She answered.

"Yeah and don't call me Maxie." He glared at Alex, making her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Alex's pregnant, too****! I've decided to make them have a baby because they've been through enough and they need to be happy again, lol. I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex listened at the bedroom door for any signs of noises in the hallway. When she didn't hear anything she reached for the doorknob and slipped cautiously out of the room.

Determined not to draw attention, she quickly made her way down the stairs and crossed the living room, heading for the door.

The sweet freedom was so close!

She stepped into the hallway and tripped literally into Dean's arms. She froze and looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked amused.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing!" Alex quickly accused, looking over Dean's shoulder to the front door.

"I walked your brother out. He was pretty worried, you really scared us, baby."

"I told you, I was fine. It's nothing."

"Doesn't matter, you're going back to bed." Dean said sternly, putting a hand on the small of her back and guiding her back into the living room.

"Dean!" She whined and he chuckled at her tone. "I've spent the last two hours in bed. It's boring, you know."

"I don't care whether it's boring or not, you're going to stay in bed for the rest of the day. I don't want to take a risk." Dean said and thought back in horror to the moment Max'd called him to tell him about Alex.

He'd felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He'd broken every law as he'd sped through the streets and set a new record, reaching their house in only five minutes.

"I'm feeling absolutely fine. Please, don't make me go to bed. I don't want to." Alex started to complain like a little girl again.

"Alexandra, to the bedroom, now." Dean ordered.

His words stirred something inside Alex and she was turned on momentarily. She leaned closer to him with a seductive smile and tugged at his tie, pulling him to her.

"Mhm, I love it when you go all bossy on me. Why don't you play hooky today and show me instead that it dosen't have to be boring in bed?" She whispered and smiled triumphantly when Dean wrapped his arms around her waist.

She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted and there was only one way to distract Dean.

Alex stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Dean sighed in defeat and pulled her up bridal style. "Fine, you won sweetheart." He carried her up the stairs and walked into their bedroom, putting her down on the bed.

He got on top of her and captured her lips with his. When she ran her fingers through his short hair and deepened the kiss, Dean however pulled away.

"You're staying here, baby." He said at her lips and got up.

"Dean, what the hell?" Alex exclaimed and looked at him in shock.

He smiled down at her devilishly. "You think I didn't catch on on your little plan? You can't fool me baby."

"But..." She started and huffed when she couldn't find the words to protest.

"You collapsed today and you need rest. I'm not going to sleep with you."

"You're exaggerating; I did not collapse." Alex sat up in bed and looked up at him with a frown as she thought about his words. "You're saying no to sex?"

"I'm saying no to sex, though it seems like I have a little problem now since you've turned me on so much, baby. I'm so needing a cold shower now." Dean sighed in frustration and scratched the back of his head.

Alex broke into a grin. "I wouldn't call it a 'little' problem." She teased and laughed at the look Dean shot her.

Suddenly, she felt bad. Dean thought she was really sick; he didn't know she was pregnant. She decided it was now or never. She had to tell him and this was the perfect moment.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Oh, oh, that's never good." He joked and sat next to her on the bed.

"There's something I have to tell you. You don't have to worry though, I'm not sick." She paused, trying to keep her breathing under control.

Dean looked intently at her, waiting for her to go on.

"God, I don't know how to say this..." She laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's fine. Just tell me." Dean smiled encouragingly and took her hands in his.

"Well, I'm..." She started but was interrupted by the buzzing phone in Dean's pocket.

"You should answer, it could be important." Alex said and suddenly the perfect moment was gone.

Dean kissed her on the top of her head and got up from the bed.

"We'll talk later. Promise." He said and walked out of the room, answering his cell. Alex could hear him in the hallway, talking softly on the phone, and she laid back in bed, sighing heavily.

After Alex'd promised not to do anything strenuous that day anymore, Dean left for work once again. It'd been one of his employees on the phone, telling him they needed him at the shop.

Alex was alone at the house now and dying from boredom. She called her brother, so he wouldn't worry about her and after she'd ended the call she slopped down on the couch in front of the TV and zapped through the channels.

It seemed like there was only crap on until she stumbled upon '_Casablanca'_. Feeling a lot better, she sat back and pulled the cover on the couch over her body. Two minutes later the doorbell rang and Alex got up to answer.

"Why can't I watch that damn movie until the end without falling asleep or being interrupted by the damn bell?" She mumbled annoyed as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sam greeted but had to swallow hard when Alex glared at him. He stepped into the house and followed her inside.

"I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine and not sick to death like you all seem to think." She exclaimed.

Sam was confused. "What do you mean? I just came by to check on you since we're not working together anymore."

"Oh." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and let out a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little sensitive lately."

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what happened? Why are in your pajamas?"

"Your brother forced me to rest because I got sick this morning." She sighed heavily and noticed how Sam shot her a weird look.

"What?"

"You got sick in the morning?" Sam checked again.

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Ehm, yeah, so?"

Sam was a man and wouldn't catch on now, would he? Men didn't sense those kind of things.

But apparently, Sam wasn't like other men. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He said as it dawned on him.

"Damn it! Yes. How could you tell?" She asked appalled. "You forgot my wife's pregnant, too. I've been dealing with morning sicknesses for quite some time now." He said, making Alex laugh.

"Congrats, that's awesome! I'm going to be a dad and uncle." Sam was obviously excited but when he noticed Alex's sad expression, his smile quickly faded.

"You're not happy about it."

"I am! I'm very happy. It's just...I haven't told Dean. I don't know how he'll react. What if he doesn't want kids anymore?" She said hoarsely. It was hard for her to say it out loud and she was fighting the tears that threatened to bust out.

Sam smiled. "He's going to be thrilled."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Sam walked over to her and hugged her comfortingly.

"Alex, listen to me. What happened to the two of you is awful. I mean, it was hard for me, too. I lost my nephew, don't forget that. But I know Dean and since you guys broke up, all he's wanted ever since was you back. As hard as it is, you have to accept the past somehow and concentrate on your future. It's like you're given a second chance." Sam ended his speech and Alex wiped away the tears that had started to streak down her cheeks at Sam's words.

"Thanks, Sam." She replied in a barely audible tone.

"You're welcome. Hey, I acatually came to tell you some good news."

Alex frowned at him. "And what is it?"

"Gallagher didn't get the partnership." Sam said with a smile.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! Do tell me everything about it." She went to sit down but shot up again. "But first, I need pocorn with that." She called out, running to the kitchen. Sam chuckled and followed her, glad he's been able to cheer her up.

Dean got back home from work at 9 pm and walked quietly through the darkness of the house towards the kitchen. He was exhausted and if he didn't get a cup of coffee he would go insane.

There'd been an accident and they'd had several wrecked cars and their furious owners in the shop to deal with.

Dean sighed and turned the kitchen lights on. The half-full coffee pot caught his eye and he walked happily over to the counter, pouring himself a cup of the black elixir.

He took a sip and immediately spit it out into the sink. "God...What the fuck is wrong with the coffee?" He cursed, grimacing in disgust.

He found the answer to his question in form of a coffee packet sitting next to the coffee machine.

"Caffeine free...that's just great." Dean mumbled after he'd inspected it. Since when did Alex buy caffeine free coffee? There'd been only one time when she'd done that. A memory appeared at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite catch the thought. Was it possible...? No, that was ridiculous. Dean shook his head and let his unfinished thoughts go.

"Hey baby. You're home late." Dean turned around and smiled at Alex. She looked sleepily at him, squinting her eyes from the light. Dean walked over to her and pulled her to him. "Today's been crazy." He mumbled into her hair and sighed heavily when she caressed his back. "I'm dying to get in bed."

"Well, come on, honey. I'll take good care of you." Alex said and took him by the hand, guiding him to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Dean still doesn't know but he's getting suspicious. Is he going to figure it out? Please tell me what you think and big thanks to everyone who's still reading;)**

**BIG thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Bayoumom for reviewing the last chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

When Alex woke up the next morning she felt great. She put a hand over her still flat stomach and smiled happily.

They were going to have a baby again and everything was going to be fine.

Hearing Dean's steady breathing next to her, she looked to the right.

She still had to tell him though.

She had been pretty afraid at first but after Sam's encouraging words she had been ready to tell him.

But the damn phone interrupted them.

Anyway, there would be the perfect timing to tell Dean that he was going to be a father eventually.

The thought made her grin from ear to ear. They were a family again.

Alex turned onto her right side, facing Dean and leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips. When she pulled away he opened his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake, what's going on?" He mumbled annoyed.

Alex raised her eyebrows and chuckled amused. "Wow, you're cheery this morning."

"Sorry baby, yesterday was rough." He hurried to explain and sat up in bed. He focused on her, now fully awake.

Concern was written all over his face as he kept looking at her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Awesome!" She replied enthusiastically. "And I think you owe me." She said playfully.

"Really?" Dean asked back, a smile started to spread across his face.

"Oh yeah. You rejected me yesterday, buddy. You so have to make it up to me. And since I'm feeling awesome now you're going to have to work double shifts."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Dean replied and got on top of her, crashing his lips to hers.

Alex forgot about everything around her and got lost in the passionate kiss.

Concentrating on Dean's mouth only, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought him closer to feel the whole weight of his body on top of hers.

Dean slipped his hands under her shirt and she let out a heavy sigh as he started to caress her soft skin.

Breaking the kiss they smiled at each other softly before Dean pulled her shirt over her head.

Joining their mouths again, they continued to kiss slowly, taking their time. They weren't in a hurry.

Suddenly, somewhere in the far distance they heard an annoying noise.

Alex couldn't place it and ignored it again. After a couple of minutes Dean pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"Is that the door bell?" He asked breathless, looking down at her. Now Alex recognized the noise, too.

"Yeah." She breathed out. "I should answer."

"What? No! Whoever that is will give up in a minute." Dean protested.

"No, Dean. It's really annoying. And the moment's gone anyway. Sorry baby, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Fine!" Dean said and rolled off of her, so she could get up.

Since she was only wearing her panties and the upper half of her body was nude, she quickly grabbed her morning robe and slipped it on as she hurried down the stairs.

The bell didn't stop ringing till she finally reached the front door and opened up.

Coming face to face with her father, she froze and swallowed hard. How did he know she was there? Maybe he didn't and he had just come to see Dean?

But he didn't look surprised at all to find her there, so she figured he was there for her.

"Now, are you going to let me in?" His harsh voice came to life, pulling Alex out of her thoughts.

"What? Yeah, of course. I'm sorry, come in." She apologized.

Her father hadn't even been there for a minute and she was already intimidated by him. In his presence she always felt like a little insignificant girl.

Jimmy Smith passed his daughter without another look in her direction and walked into the living room.

"Why are you always in your nightdress whenever I see you?" He criticized when she walked into the room.

Alex started to shiver at his words. Her father had always to pick up a fight with her.

She wiped her sweaty hands on her robe, thinking of something to say but she was too nervous to concentrate on a sentence.

"It's almost noon." Jimmy continued not waiting for her response.

Alex's eyes widened with surprise. "Seriously? I had no idea." She exclaimed.

They've been to busy in the bedroom, not paying attention to the time. It hadn't been important anyway.

She watched her father shaking his head at her words. He acted like it was a crime to be still asleep after six a.m.

Something came over her and she felt anger building inside of her. She wrapped the morning robe tighter around her body and crossed her arms over her chest, shielding herself from him.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Jimmy pressed his lips tightly together, appalled and surprised by her tone and attitude.

"I heard you quit your job. What is going on in that stubborn head of yours?"

Alex took a deep breath before answering. "None of your business."

"Excuse me? Why would you do that? You being unemployed is going to be automatically projected on your mother and me. What are my business partners supposed to think about our family?"

Alex huffed. "I don't give a rat's ass about what your business partner think and we never were a family!" Alex continued, trying to ignore the tears burning in her eyes. "You don't know the definition of 'family'."

Jimmy was silent for a moment.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm done with cleaning up your mess to safe our family name."

"Yes, you're right, Jimmy. It is enough." Hearing Dean's calm but stern voice in her back, Alex turned her head a little seeing him walking down the last three steps and stopping right behind her.

Feeling his support, she felt better in an instant. Dean was here, everything was fine. She was not alone this time.

"You should leave." He said and looked Jimmy straight in the eye.

"I'm not done with you." Jimmy told Alex, shooting her an angry look.

"Jimmy, leave my house. Now." Dean repeated, his voice sounded cold. He was so authoritative even though he was only wearing jeans that he had put on quickly when he heard the yelling downstairs.

Jimmy looked at Dean and saw how serious he was. Without any backtalk he turned around and walked out of the room, Dean following him closely behind.

Alex let out a sigh in relief and sat down on the couch because her legs started to shake. She covered her face with her hands and tried to get her breathing under control.

She wouldn't cry, no not this time. She had already cried too many times because of him.

Dean stopped in the doorway, trying to figure out what state she was in. He was pretty worked up himself.

He couldn't believe Alex's father really had the nerve to show up on his doorstep and attack his wife. Apparently, that man was losing his mind with age.

He walked into the room and sat quietly next to her on the couch. Feeling movement next to her, Alex uncovered her face and looked up, meeting Dean's loving gaze.

"Is he gone?" She asked hoarsely and released a relieved breath when Dean nodded. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his body.

"I love you, Alexandra." He mumbled and kissed her temple. Alex couldn't help but smile hearing those words.

All of a sudden the appearance of her father wasn't that horrible anymore and seemed hours away.

The only thing that counted was that she was slowly getting her life back together. With Dean by her side, she wasn't going to be miserable ever again.

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him and Dean noticed the change in her attitude. She was all smiles all of a sudden.

"Wanna take a shower and finish what we've started earlier?" She whispered seductively. Picking her up, Dean returned the smile.

"I'm game, baby."

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in his office, not doing any work. He was thinking of something to cheer Alex up.<p>

After the incident with her father everything seemed to be alright again but Dean could tell she was hurt even though she tried to convince herself she didn't give a damn.

Dean stopped playing with the pen in his hand when he was reminded of something.

There was still one important thing he yet had to do and he decided to finally go through with it.

He had always been too busy at work or other things came up, so he never got the chance to make their engagement official.

He sat up in his seat and reached for the phone to call Alex.

Alex hurried down the stairs and stopped in the living room, looking frantically for her cell phone.

She remembered leaving it on the coffee table but now it was nowhere in sight. Finally, she spotted it on the couch under a cushion and grabbed it quickly.

"Yeah?" She asked, not knowing who was calling because she didn't look at the display.

_"I would like to talk to Mrs Winchester, please." _Dean's warm voice came through the speaker and Alex let out a laugh in surprise.

"This is her speaking. How can I help you, Sir?"

Her lighthearted laugh made Dean smile and he kept the game up for a while. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Don't worry, your husband will never find out."

There was silence on the other line of the phone and Dean wondered what was going on.

Then, she spoke up again. _"Are you serious?"_

"Yeah. We talked about this in my office, remember? But to this day we never had a real date. Sitting on the couch, watching TV doesn't count. Let's go on a date." He said nonchalantly.

In fact, he was pretty nervous asking her out which was ridiculous, they had already been married, no need to freak out.

"Alexandra?" He asked cautiously when he didn't get a response.

_"Sorry, I was thinking of an excuse. I don't need my husband getting suspicious."_

Dean laughed at her answer. "Alright, I'll pick you up at seven, sweets."

_"See you later Mr Winchester."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you guys still like this story. Special thanks to Sunnymuffins, Dean's Dirty Little Secret and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Alex stood in front of her wardrobe, looking at all the expensive dresses, getting depressed. She had absolutely no idea what to wear for her date with

Dean. And it wasn't helping that he didn't tell her where they were going. She had called him a couple of times, trying to get some information out of him but

he wouldn't give in.

She sighed as her eyes scanned the rows of dresses before looking down at herself. She was wearing her robe, her hair was still wet from the shower and

she only had an hour left to get ready.

Suddenly, she heard someone chuckle behind her and she rolled her eyes, not turning around.

"Stop it, it's not funny. Tell me where we're going!" She exclaimed, turning around and glaring at Dean.

Dean looked at her amused. "Not a chance. It's a surprise." He said and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But I don't know what to wear." Alex protested, looking up at him sadly, making Dean smile.

"You are perfect to me, no matter what you wear." Dean whispered and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks." Alex replied with a smile. "You're a real charmer, you know that?" She added and turned to her wardrobe again.

A certain black dress caught her eye and she sighed, taking it out. It was the dress she had worn on her date with Michael Gallagher.

"That's nice." Dean stated, hoping to be helpful so she would get dressed already. He started to think that they would never make it out of the house.

Alex raised her eyebrows challengingly at him and a mischievous smile played on her lips. "I wore that dress for Mike." She stated unemotional, waiting for Dean's reaction.

Dean's eyes darkened and he didn't say anything at first. "Get rid of it, then. I'm fine with any other dress that you have in here." He said, gesturing to her wardrobe.

Alex chuckled. "That's a two thousand dollar dress, I'm not going to throw it away, but I'll make you a deal..."

She interrupted herself and leaned closer to him to whisper at his lips. "...I'll wear a four thousand dollar dress for you baby if I get to keep this one."

She said with a dirty smile and Dean chuckled. He squinted his eyes as if considering her proposition.

"I guess I can live with that." He finally gave in and turned to the wardrobe. "So, which one is it?"

"Oh no, you don't get to see it yet." Alex said, smiling. "Now, be a good little boy and go wait downstairs for me." She said and started to push him to the door.

"Aw, man. That's not fair!" He whined but let Alex kick him out of the bedroom anyway. "Fifty minutes, babe!" He reminded her before she shut the door behind him.

Dean grinned and jogged down the stairs to wait in the living room for her. He was surprised how nervous he suddenly got.

He wanted to take Alex to the restaurant where he had proposed to her the last time. This time, she had beat him to it and he couldn't propose anymore, so

he at least wanted to give her an engagement ring. Even though they were getting married for the second time he wanted it to be perfect and play the

game by the rules.

Dean chuckled quietly as he remembered the day at his office. He had been more than surprised when she had asked him the significant question and he

didn't hesitate for a second. But he hadn't bargained for the nervousness and panic that had taken a hold of him now.

Dean was pacing the living room; going through hell in those fifty minutes that he waited for Alex to come down.

He stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath, calming himself. There was no need to be worried; he loved that woman and she loved him back.

Dean took the small box out and opened it, looking at the diamond ring for a few seconds. He couldn't wait to see that ring on Alex's finger.

He wanted everyone to know that this woman was his again.

Feeling a little less nervous, Dean exhaled a breath and put the box back into the inside pocket of his jacket.

In the next moment he heard her footsteps on the stairs and he spun around, freezing in place. His breath hitched in his throat.

Alex looked stunning. She was wearing a red satiny dress with spaghetti straps that reached to her knees and fitted her snugly, accentuating her perfect curves.

She had straightened her shoulder length light brown hair and decided to wear it down. She knew he liked it best that way.

Alex smiled brightly at him and took the last few steps of the stairs; her six inch heels echoing on the marmoreal stairs.

"You like?" She asked quietly, gesturing down her body. Dean blinked a few times, trying to focus before a grin appeared on his face.

Suddenly, the nervousness from before was gone.

"Damn." He whispered. "You are fucking hot, baby." He added in awe, his eyes glued to her, scanning her body up and down.

Alex let out a hearty laugh and leaned in, kissing his lips. "That's what I'd hoped to hear. But you're not so bad yourself, Mr Winchester."

And it was true; he was wearing an immaculate grey suit that was casual yet urbane and Alex thought he was a God.

She wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and keep him up for the rest of the night. And she was definitely going to do that when they got back home.

* * *

><p>"So, you're still not telling me where we're going." Alex stated, looking over at Dean.<p>

Dean focused on the traffic, an innocent smile playing on his lips. "You'll see in a few minutes."

"But Dean, what if I'm not dressed right?" She tried to voice her concerns.

Dean looked at her with a dirty grin, his eyes roaming over her body once again. "You don't have to worry about that, believe me." He said and turned left

into the parking lot of a restaurant. "This is it."

Alex looked around and recognized the place where Dean had asked her to marry him years ago in a heartbeat. They had only been there one time but she

had never forgotten about it. To her relief, nothing had changed.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed and Dean felt the palms of his hands get sweaty. He wasn't sure whether Alex was happy or appalled.

"I thought it was a good idea...but if it brings too many bad memories back and you're uncomfortable we can go. We don't have to stay here." He hurried to

explain, worried she would break down. Alex turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes and she smiled through the tears at him.

"Baby..." Dean started, taking her hand in his to comfort her.

"It's perfect, Dean. Those are happy tears." She replied and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said quietly before pulling away.

Dean felt relief wash over him. He had feared the Italian restaurant had upset her. Since their marriage didn't last the first time around, Dean had thought

she wouldn't want to be reminded of it.

"You wanna go inside?" Dean said and Alex nodded. "Yes, please."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it, nothing has changed." Alex repeated happily once again, glancing around in awe and Dean smiled at her enthusiasm.<p>

"The menu hasn't changed, either." He stated, looking at the listing of different dishes.

"Really?" Alex exclaimed. "Oh, I'll totally have the three different coloured noodles with gouda and tomatoes and mozarella cubes! Do they still have that?"

She asked hopefully and Dean chuckled.

"Yes, they do. It's like their cheapest dish." He stated. "Don't you want something fancy?"

"Like what? Lobster maybe? No, thank you. It's too complicated to eat." Alex grimaced, making Dean laugh.

"Do you also want the wine we had the last time we were here?" Dean asked and the smile on Alex's face froze. She remembered the baby and suppressed

the urge to put a hand on her stomach. What was she to do?

She wanted to tell him so badly but it wasn't the right place. She had to wait until they were back at home again.

She couldn't take the risk of Dean passing out at the restaurant.

Alex smiled nervously at him and took a sip from her glass of water before answering. "Actually, no. I don't want any alcohol to drink tonight. I'll have..."

She grabbed the menu and looked at the list of beverages, searching for anything nonalcoholic. "...an iced tea." She ended, happy she had actually found a soft drink on the menu.

Dean didn't like her tone and got suspicious again. He quickly looked around the room, seeing no one was paying attention to them, and leaned over the table closer to her, taking her hand.

"Is everything alright with you?" He asked softly and Alex felt bad again. "If there's something going on, you have to tell me."

Alex smiled at him and squeezed his hand for comfort. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. Don't worry."

Dean sighed at her answer but respected it and stopped pushing her.

* * *

><p>"So, you happy?" Dean asked Alex after they had finished dessert. "God, yes! I'm so full. I can't believe how much I've had." Alex exclaimed and took a sip<p>

from her cup of tea. But it wasn't that surprising when she thought about it. She was pregnant with Dean's baby after all. The thought made her smile and

she leaned back in her seat, sighing contently. God, her life was perfect at the moment.

"That's not what I meant and you didn't have that much to eat." Dean replied with a smile. He was thinking about the right way to voice his interest already.

He had already come to the conclusion that the whole proposal thing was only invented to torture men. He prayed to God, that this was actually the last

time he was getting married.

"Compared to you, maybe. No one can eat like you, honey." Alex answered "And yes, I'm very happy. I'm really glad you brought me here."

"Well, then I hope you're going to be happier in a moment." Dean said and leaned forward, placing his arms on the table top.

"I brought you here for a reason, my love." He said and Alex leaned closer to him with a frown, intrigued by his words. She had no idea what he was up to.

"You've already asked me to marry you and stolen my thunder with that stunt you pulled at my office." Dean said and Alex grinned in satisfaction.

"Someone had to go through with it. I'd thought you'd never have the guts to ask me." She joked, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm glad you've relieved me from it." Dean shot back but turned serious in the next moment. He took her left hand in between his and started to draw

invisible circles with his thumb on top of it. Alex looked immediately down at their hands; goosebumps formed on her skin at his touch and her heart was

beating so loud she was sure Dean could hear it. She knew something significant was about to happen.

"But there's still something that I want and have to do." He said, looking intently at her. Alex looked at him surprised, not catching on.

Dean let go of her hand and reached inside his pocket, taking out the small box. Alex's eyes widened as it slowly dawned on her.

Dean opened it and placed it in front of her. Alex took quickly a few sips of tea and had to swallow a few times before she was able to speak.

The moment was too overwhelming.

"It's beautiful. But Dean, you didn't have to..." She started but Dean shook his head. "No, I want to. But it's a selfish act, I want everyone to know that

you're mine." He said with that lopsided smile of his that melted her heart.

Tears formed in her eyes and when Dean took the ring out of the box and put it on her left ringfinger she let them freely roll down her cheeks, not trying to

hold them back since it was no use, anyway.

"I love you." She said hoarsely and Dean brought her hand to his lips to kiss it softly. He was deeply touched by her reaction and hoped to calm himself byfocusing on her.

"Dean..." Alex said as she inspected the ring. "What about..." She broke off again, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment.

"What's the matter, baby?" Dean encouraged and stroked her cheek, wiping a few of the tears away.

"What about the other ring?" She finally said, referring to her engagement ring from marriage number one. She knew he had to have it since she'd seen it on

his chest of drawers and she was wondering why he had given her a new one.

Dean squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure out what her point was. "Is that important?" He asked to test her an to his shock Alex turned pale.

"Oh my God, you gave it back, didn't you? I know you still had it a few weeks ago, I saw it in the bedroom!" She said and Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

"You went through my stuff?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I didn't. The ring was in its box on the chest of drawers." Alex defended, getting nervous. Had he really gotten rid of her engagement ring?

But why? Why had he kept it all those years only to get rid of it now?

Dean was surprised by her emotional reaction. He had had no idea that it would mean that much to her.

"I thought you wouldn't want it." He stated.

"I do." Alex replied."I'm sorry, Dean. I love this one too, but the other ring means as much to me. It's a part of our past and it holds so many memories. I know I threw it in your face back then and I'm so so sorry but it really does mean a lot to me. It would break my heart if you didn't have it anymore." She said passionately.

Dean listened to her and sighed heavily at the end of her speech. "I'm so glad to hear that." Dean said and Alex watched in shock as Dean reached inside

his jacket and pulled another little box out. "Because I've been holding on to that thing for three years now although I couldn't stand looking at it."

Alex thought she was going to pass out. How wonderful was that man? She couldn't sit still any longer.

She didn't care that they were at a restaurant and jumped off her seat, rushing around the table and onto Dean's lap. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him stormily.

Dean chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Do I get to keep them both?" She whispered in his ear after the kiss. Dean stroked her back and smiled softly at her. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied as more happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash as a waiter took a picture of them. "Ah! You two just got engaged!" He said with an Italian accent that was rather faked

since he didn't seem very Italian-born. "Young love, how wonderful." He added and everyone at the restaurant started to clap.

"Oh God, no." Alex groaned and buried her face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Take me home, please." She said and Dean laughed happily.

* * *

><p>Dean put the Impala in park and looked over at Alex. She met his gaze and immediately started to shiver.<p>

There was a sudden silence in the car as neither dared to speak for fear of ruining the moment.

Dean kept looking at her with a half-smile on his face, waiting for her to make a move. Alex knew exactly what was coming next; the tension between them wasn't endurable anymore.

Never breaking the eye contact with Dean, she slowly opened the car door. Dean still hadn't moved though.

Alex turned away from him and quickly got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door. She heard Dean's footsteps in her back and took a

deep breath. That evening had already been too emotional and it looked like that wasn't going to change soon.

She wondered when Dean would already make his move.

Dean's eyes never left her form as he walked up the porch steps behind her and watched her opening the door.

Alex turned to him when she heard him entering the house. In the next moment, Dean had grabbed her and pushed her into the wall in the hallway, his mouth already on hers.

His hands were everywhere, roaming up and down her body. Alex moaned into their heated kiss and tore at his jacket, pulling it off.

She dug her nails into his shoulders when his hands pushed her dress up and moved further up her thighs to squeeze her ass.

Alex groaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck as they continued to kiss roughly.

Dean pressed her closer to his body, and moved them down the hall and into the living room, never letting go of her.

Together they stumbled into the room; Alex tried to free him from his shirt to get to the skin of his perfectly built chest already whereas Dean pulled

down the strap of her dress and left hot kisses on her shoulder.

"God, baby...I need you so much." Dean breathed hot in her ear and Alex came to her senses. She had to tell him about their baby.

"Dean..." She moaned as he licked down her neck. "Honey, wait." She said breathlessly and tried to pull away from him. "Dean, I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" Dean asked determined and pulled down the zipper of her dress. He needed her so badly and his patience was wearing thin.

"No, Dean. I can't have sex with you as long as you don't know about..." Alex started and broke off.

Dean stopped undressing her and looked at her with a serious expression.

Alex cleared her throat and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Her head was still spinning and she searched desperately for the right words.

Dean was standing in front of her with his shirt half open, breathing heavily.

"You should sit down." Alex said hoarsely and gestured to the couch. Dean raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

He didn't like her tone at all and feared what she might have to say.

Alex considered for a minute to sit next to him but decided against it and kept standing in front of him. It was easier for her if she was looking down at him.

Somehow it wasn't so scary that way.

"Well, you've asked me to tell you what's wrong but I didn't want to talk about it at the restaurant, so that's why I'm telling you now." Alex rambled and

wrung her hands, telling herself to calm down.

Dean's heart started to pound in his chest at her words. "Something's wrong with you, I knew it." He choked out, rubbing his forehead.

He should have seen it coming. They weren't meant to be happy. There was always something going to keep them from being completely happy.

"No, Dean, no, no." Alex hurried to appease him and took his hand gently in between hers.

"Everything's fine. Actually, it's good news. Really really good news." Alex said with a tiny smile. Her concern and nervousness was gone as she finally

revealed her secret.

"Honey, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I know this chapter is so overdue and I'm really sorry for making you wait! Anyways, I hope you don't think the chapter's cheesy (I'm always concerned about being cheesy lol), 'cause I wanted it to be romantic. As always, thank you all so much for reading and huge special thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench and Dean's Dirty Little Secret for reviewing the last chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First of all, I'm so so sorry! It's been a whole year since the last update and I'm very sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you wait that long. But I had a lot of trouble with this story and it took me a while to write this chapter, but it's finally done! Hope there are actually people out there who are still interested in this story and are waiting for an update. **

**So, this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I hope you'll like it. We'll finally see Dean's reaction to the baby news! ****As always thank you for reading, I really appreciate it and big thanks to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, sam and dean crazy ass wench and danibaybeehx3 for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Dean, did you hear me?" Alex asked when Dean didn't say anything. He continued to stare blankly at her, remaining still and she wasn't able to tell how he had taken the news. "We're going to have a baby." She repeated weakly, deciding to say it again in case he hadn't caught it the first time. To her surprise Dean simply got up and took a few steps through the room, turning his back on her. It was like a hit in the face. She swallowed hard and took a step towards him, seeing how tense he was. Dean was standing with his hands buried in his pants' pockets and looking out the window. Alex was sure he was pissed and she tried to say something - anything - to defend their baby. It hurt so incredibly much that he rejected their unborn son or daughter who was now only a few weeks old. But she couldn't think, she didn't have the energy to form words into sentences; it was too hard. And then Dean turned around slowly, finally facing her. She braced herself for whatever was to come.<p>

Dean cleared his throat audibly before speaking up. He opened his mouth but found himself at a loss for words, so he gave up the attempt of coming up with a response. No words seem to fit at the momen anyway. He ran a nervous hand through his hair before looking into her eyes. For a whole minute they just stared at each other.

"How...I mean, I know how it happened but uh...when...are you sure?" Dean began to stutter nervously.

"Yeah, I know the timing sucks and we didn't plan it. Hell, we haven't figured out anything, haven't talked about having another child at all. I don't even know whether you want to have children again or not..." She trailed off, suddenly losing the courage to go on, but she forced herself to continue. "We didn't use any protection..." She added weakly, running a hand through her hair. She was close to tears and would break down if she didn't calm down soon.

"Oh." Dean choked out and finally took a step closer, gathering the confused thoughts in his head. "So, you weren't...I thought..."

"No, I wasn't on the pill, I totally forgot. It didn't even cross my mind." She managed to say hoarsely. "Oh God, we're so careless, Dean. Even teenagers are far more responsible than us! How could we forget about protection?"

Dean's head felt like it was filled with cotton candy, too many thoughts were running through his mind and he had a hard time wrapping his head around the news. Alex was pregnant? They were going to have a baby? He was lucky enough to be a daddy again? Slowly a smile spread across his face as he finally understood, but it didn't last very long when he heard Alex's words.

"But I want this baby and I don't care that you're against it. It's our baby and we created it and I'm not sorry for getting pregnant." Alex said sternly, stating her point. "So if you decide to leave me..."

"Whoa, whoa, stop it right there. What the hell are you talking about?" Dean frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. He was already more than confused and then panic started to build inside him as realization hit him.

"Why would you think I don't want our baby?" He asked softly, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Alex didn't know what to say, she just stared at him in utter surprise. "I thought you would...I don't know."

"I'm not going to bail and I'm certainly not against the baby. How could I be against my own child?" Dean said and wrapped his arms around her waist and then the smile appeared on his face again "Is there really a baby?" He asked happily, but his voice trembled a little and he was pretty pale.

Alex smiled at him and placed his hand onto her stomach, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy again, Dean Winchester." She sobbed and buried her face into his chest. Dean chuckled lightly and kissed her head.

"I know this is going too fast, but...I...I just stop thinking when we're together, so I didn't think when we...you know...and now..." Alex continued rambling and looked up at Dean nervously.

"Me too." He said, running his hands down her arms soothingly. "I know how you feel, sweetheart. We haven't been together in such a long time and all I wanted was to be with you. Everything else slipped my mind."

"I missed you so much, Dean. And I don't want us to be apart again. Not ever."

"We won't, I promise." Dean reassured. Alex leaned up and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She needed him so much in that moment. She needed to touch him and feel that he was indeed there. That they were together.

"Looks like we've got a lot to celebrate tonight." Dean whispered huskily in her ear and picked her up. Alex's heart started to pound hard against her chest as a very, very pleasant shiver ran up her spine. She knew exactly what he was talking about and she blushed at the thought; it felt kind of different now that he knew she was pregnant.

She let Dean carry her upstairs and into their bedroom, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms holding her tightly. If she could she would spend eternity wrapped up in his embrace, it was the only place she ever wanted to be.

As Dean laid her gently down onto the bed, smiling that dazzling smile of his and looking at her with that mesmerizing glint in his eyes, she suddenly desired to be already married to him. It seemed to take so long and she wished they could just skip ahead, so she could be his wife again.

Dean was nervous and trying his best not to let it show. If someone asked him to describe the way he felt in that moment, he wouldn't be able to. His brain wasn't capable of voicing the thoughts running through his mind. His emotions were too intense and overwhelming. And he even felt uncomfortable showing Alex how vulnerable he was. The night had already been way too emotional and then Alex announced that they were going to have a baby. A baby. It was a blessing. After everything they had been through they got another chance. They were a family again.

"Come here." Alex murmured, gripping him by the collar and pulling him on top of her. Dean held himself up on his arms before lying down slowly, careful not to crush her with his weight. He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hand wandering down her body to the the seam of her dress and slipping beneath the material. Alex let out a sigh, parting her lips to deepen the kiss as her hands ran over his torso.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled away a little to look at her. It was dark outside, but the faint yet warm light in the bedroom allowed him to see her face clearly.

"Maybe we should...?" He started, concern evident in his voice and Alex knew what he meant. "No, I don't wanna stop." She said quickly before he could protest again and opened the last few buttons on his shirt, so she could finally take it off.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked again, making Alex smile. Her heart started to beat even faster; he was always so careful with her.

"We've done this before, honey. I'm only a few weeks pregnant." She replied, placing a kiss onto his chin. "It's fine, I want this. I want you so much."

Dean leaned back in again, joining their lips and Alex pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, throwing it aside. She sighed happily when she felt his naked flesh, tracing the muscles with her fingertips. Alex's dress was already unzipped, so Dean could pull it off of her body in no time, leaving her in a strapless black bra and matching panties. He took in the sight of her half-naked body beneath him and grinned, making her shiver and causing heat to rise in her again. She had already been so aroused and now the desire reached an almost unbearable level. Dean saw the familiar look on her face and began kissing her neck and Alex closed her eyes, moaning softly.

His hand snuck between her thighs to tease her over her panties, running only his fingertips lightly along her center. The material was already soaked through and Dean groaned at the wonderful feeling. His erection twitched in his pants, straining against the material. "Fuck, sweetheart..." He rasped, lust beginning to cloud his mind completely. Alex jumped at his touch, surprised how sensitive she was and laid her head back against the pillows. "Dean..." She moaned softly, digging her nails into his biceps. Another surge of blood shot down to his length at the sweet pain and he groaned, hearing her whisper his name. He was painfully hard by now and craving to be inside her, but forced himself to hold out a little while longer.

Alex cupped his face and locked their lips again, whimpering when she suddenly felt his fingers reach beneath the material to caress her wet swollen folds. "Stop the teasing." She breathed heavily against his lips."God, I can't take it any longer."

Dean smiled at her and sat up, pulling her panties down her legs and tossing them onto the floor. Alex unclasped her bra and threw it impatiently aside, kicked her heels off and moved to unzip Dean's pants. He chuckled and put his hands over hers, stilling her actions. "I got it."

He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing until he was completely naked and Alex laid back with a smile, reaching her hand out to him. Dean crawled over to her, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss onto her palm before getting back on top of her. Alex opened her legs and he aligned himself with her center. She put her legs around his waist and Dean entwined their hands before leaning down to kiss her.

He entered her slowly and carefully, groaning as her hot wet walls closed around him tightly and Alex tightened her legs around him, moaning into his mouth as his big hard length stretched her. Dean rested his forehead against hers, breathing just as heavily as Alex, trying to adjust. "Ready?" He whispered after a few minutes and Alex licked her lips, nodding helplessly.

Dean began to move slowly, cautiously. Pulling almost all the way out and easing back into her, rocking carefully. Alex sighed and moaned as she raised her hips to meet his exquisite almost too gentle thrusts, mesmerized by the wonderful rhythm he was creating. Closing her eyes, she whimpered as he hit that special spot inside of her.

Dean kept the steady rhythm, not wanting to pick up the pace. Since she was pregnant he tried to be especially tender.

"Want me to go slower, babe?" He breathed out, although he knew he would die if she asked him to reduce the movement.

"This is perfect...so perfect." Alex moaned as her breathing increased."I'm close, so close."

Dean felt her muscles flutter around him and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, groaning and trying to hold back his release. He wanted her to come first. Alex gripped his hands tighter and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her climax approaching, she let go moaning Dean's name as she clenched around him. Feeling her release, Dean allowed himself to let his own climax take over and he came with a grunt as it tore through him violently.

Dean left Alex's body and leaned down to place a kiss onto her stomach, Alex smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. He rolled over and laid down, pulling her on top of him, so he wouldn't crush her. They laid there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily as they tried to regain their strength.

Alex snuggled up to him, laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. Dean brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes when he felt her hand on his chest, moving slowly up and down. She turned her head, starting to kiss his neck and let out a moan at the taste of his salty skin.

"I can't wait to be your wife again." She murmured into his neck and Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's taking so long and I'm getting impatient."

"It's just formalities, babe. You never stopped being my wife." He whispered and she looked up at him with a smile."You've always been mine and you always will be. Although I can't wait to make it official again, let everyone know I got you back." He continued and Alex swallowed hard."If you don't stop..." She said hoarsely, feeling tears building in her eyes."...I will start crying again. God, I was so stupid...but, just so you know, I'll never let you go again, Winchester."

"Oh really?" Dean replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Really. I can't and won't let another woman have you." She responded, crossing her arms on his chest and resting her chin on her hands."You're stuck with me now, so don't even think of running away from me, buddy."

"Huh." Dean replied, running his hands down her back."Getting a little possessive, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah. You're mine, Mr Winchester." Alex stated, smiling brightly. "I don't like to share."

Dean chuckled, a glint appearing in his eyes. "Well, guess I'll have to get used to that." He said quietly against her lips before kissing her. Alex moaned into his mouth and sat up a little without breaking the liplock. "Honey, could you do me a favor?" She purred, pulling away and sliding down his body to place kisses all over his torso.

"Anything." Dean chocked out when her hand wrapped around his length, stroking gently.

"Make love to me again." She whispered and Dean gripped her hips, pulling her on top of him again."My pleasure, sweetheart."

He wanted to move on top of her, but she stopped him and froced him to lay on his back as she straddled him. "It's my turn." She murmured and Dean couldn't protest, letting out a groan when she lowered herself down, taking him in.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and big thanks to Addi101, danibaybeehx3 and DeansTrueGirl for reviewing!**

** I'm glad you guys are still reading and want me to continue this. I'm planning on finishing this one and all my other stories as well, no matter how long it'll take.**

**So, this is a cute little chapter which I really enjoyed writing and I hope you guys will like it:) **

* * *

><p>Dean slipped quietly out of bed and glanced over his shoulder at Alex who was sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed. She stirred a little when the bed shifted from the movement as he got up and for a moment he thought he had woken her up, but Alex just sighed and turned onto her left side.<p>

Without turning the lights on, Dean tried to walk as careful as possible through the darkness of the room and over to the adjoined bathroom, but since he was concentrating on being especially quiet, he didn't pay attention to the clothes strewn all over the floor. He tripped over a piece of clothing and stumbled, hitting his elbow on the edge of the dresser.

"Fuck!" He cursed quietly under his breath, gritting his teeth as he rubbed the aching spot on his arm and glaring at the piece of furniture. "Has this stupid thing always been here?" He frowned and in his anger contemplated either moving it further away from the bed or getting rid of it for good.

"Dean? Everything okay?" He heard Alex's sleepy voice behind his back and turned around.

"Yeah, just hit my arm. Stupid dresser was in the way." He whispered, trying to make out her silhouette in the bed."I'm alright, go back to sleep."

Alex new this tone of voice well enough and she leaned up a little to have a better look at him. Even though she couldn't see him, she could picture the expression on his face and it made her smile.

"Let me see." She said softly and got out of bed to walk over to him. Dean was standing in the middle of the room, holding his arm and pouting like a little boy. She ran her fingertips lightly over his elbow and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his arm.

"There. All better now?" She asked, smiling up at him and Dean couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yeah, I was trying not to wake you." He explained.

"I know, baby." Alex said and turned on the bedside lamp. Immediately, the room was illuminated by a warm pleasant light, forcing the darkness away.

"Why are you up? It's early." She said, checking the clock for the time.

"Work. I've to go to the shop now. A few of our mechanics are at home sick with the flu, so I'll have to fill in and do the paperwork before opening time." Dean sighed inwardly, knowing it was going to be a long and hard day. Even though he loved the opportunity to work on a few cars instead of being behind his desk all day, it was still exhausting and he would gladly do without the extra work.

"Okay, I'll go make you breakfast then." Alex said and headed for the door, but Dean held her back."No, it's okay, baby. You should get some rest." His eyes darted to her stomach and she took his hand, kissing the back of it before leaning up and pressing her lips to his."It's fine. I won't be able to get back to sleep anyway."

"You sure?" Dean asked, still slightly worried.

"Yes. I'm not letting you go without a decent breakfast. You work so hard and you barely sleep. You know it's not good. But now you've got me, honey. Let me take care of you, that's what I'm here for after all."

"I'm gonna go take a shower then." Dean said with a smile, knowing there was no way he could convince her to go to bed. He leaned in, wanting to give her a quick kiss, but changed his mind, wound his arms around her and pulled her close instead. He couldn't get enough of her, couldn't get enough of her love. Alex let out a sigh and parted her lips to let her tongue meet his, forgetting where they were for a few minutes.

Dean still couldn't believe she was indeed there with him, that no one was going to take her away from him and that she was not going to leave him again. He knew he wouldn't survive losing her a second time. He needed to touch and kiss her just to make sure that she was real.

He didn't deserve to have a wife and babies, it was not granted to him to have his own family. Something bad always seemed to happen, as hard as he tried to keep everyone safe. He kept losing the ones he loved most and he feared this might all be a dream. One day he was going to wake up and find himself all alone in his house; his family gone.

But Alex was still there, lying in bed with him every night and waking up next to him every morning, so he knew he wasn't dreaming. This was his life; it was real.

"Wow." Alex said breathlessly when she broke the kiss and pulled away a little."The sun is not even up yet and you're in such a good mood, Winchester. Good night?"

"The best." He replied, grinning. His eyes twinkling mischievously at the thought of the night before. Alex chuckled and slowly let go of him, knowing otherwise he would never make it to work. "Go take your shower now, honey. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes. Believe me, you're gonna need the energy."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Dean winked at her and made his way to the bathroom whereas Alex headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, she started the coffee machine first and then went to make some fried eggs with bacon. She feared all the different smells would make her sick, but once they filled the room, she realized she was okay. Her body didn't react and she sighed, relieved to be untroubled by the morning sickness. At least for now.

She put a hand on her belly and grinned happily. God, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Why did it have to take so long? Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be a mother again. And Mrs Winchester, of course.

Dean entered the kitchen thirty minutes later, dressed for work in a simple black suit that fitted him perfectly and which he planned on trading in for some old working clothes later in order to help his employees at the garage. Alex spun around when she heard his footsteps behind her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling lovingly at him. Dean stopped in surprise and chuckled, pulling her in to hold her for a little bit.

"I'm so happy." She whispered, running a hand softly through his wet hair. "You make me so happy."

Dean swallowed hard at her words, unable to speak and get a coherent word out. His hold on her tightened almost impalpably.

Alex saw everything she needed to see in his eyes and gently took his hand, pulling him towards the table. "Take a seat, honey. You're already running late and it's my fault, I keep distracting you."

Dean smiled at her and sat down at the table, forcing her to sit next to him although she protested.

"You need to eat something." Dean said, picking up the fork and digging in.

"No, I'm good. Really. It's not even six yet and I'm glad I didn't get sick while making this, but I know for sure I'm gonna be sick later on." She jumped up and walked over to the counter, to pour Dean a cup of coffee and then placed it next to his plate on the table.

"Thanks baby." Dean said and smiled at her.

"Don't mention it." She simply replied and ran a hand gently down his back. Dean watched her starting to clear the kitchen and putting the dirty dishes from the day before in the dishwasher as he sipped on his coffee; black, no sugar, no milk, just how he liked it.

She seemed so calm and content now, unlike the past few weeks which had been rough on both of them. But the trouble at work and their personal problems seemed long forgotten by now. Finally, they had managed to work everything out. Dean had feared at first that Alex would be devastated about giving her job up and maybe even be a little pissed at him since she had done it to save him a lot of trouble, but that wasn't the case. Ever since she left the firm, Alex hadn't mentioned her workplace once.

"I can't believe I bought this." She mumbled, pulling Dean from his thoughts. He focused on Alex and saw her inspecting the packet of decaf coffee that she was holding. "It tastes like crap and I knew that I'd never drink it. Guess, I've to get used to not drinking coffee for the next few months."

"Now I get it. This explains everything." Dean said as realization suddenly hit him, he was a little shocked that he hadn't caught on before.

"Explains what?" Alex asked confused.

"Why it's in our kitchen. I accidentally drank some the other day when I innocently thought it was real coffee. I couldn't figure out why you would buy this stuff, I was close but couldn't put my finger on it." He replied, excited that the mystery was finally solved.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to pour it away after the first disgusting sip." Alex smiled and threw the packet in the trash can. "But I'm glad you were so clueless, that way I got to tell you about our baby."

"C'mere." Dean said softly. When she took a few steps through the kitchen and was within his reach he quickly took her hand before she could go back to cleaning the dishes again, and pulled her onto his lap."You're making me really nervous with all your fidgeting." He put an arm around her and placed a hand on her belly.

"I'm fine, I feel really good. But look at this mess, when did this happen?" She frowned as she glanced around the room to check every surface.

"We've been a little busy." Dean smirked and Alex giggled. They had practically spent the whole weekend in bed, enjoying their precious alone time and relishing their new found bliss. No one had bothered them; they hadn't seen nor talked to anyone.

"Forget about the stupid kitchen for a sec." Dean said and Alex turned her attention back on him. He was trying his best to hide it, but she could see how worried he was. She knew the pregnancy was scaring him, he didn't even have to say anything. She put her hand on top of his and leaned in to kiss him softly and wipe out his concerns.

"As much as I don't want you to go... you should finish your breakfast, because now you're really late."

"What?" Dean asked and remembered that he had wanted to go to the shop early to get the paperwork done before they opened for the day. He glanced at his watch and suppressed the urge to cuss. Alex got off his lap and he jumped up, running out of the kitchen and leaving his unfinished breakfast behind.

"You know where my briefcase is?" He called from the bathroom and Alex couldn't help but laugh softly. She was glad Dean didn't hear her.

"Try your study." There was silence and then she heard him cursing furiously as he made his way through the house.

Alex stepped into the hallway where Dean was fighting with his jacket and she walked over to him to help.

"I'm feeling guilty for leaving you here alone the whole day." Dean said quietly as Alex straightened his collar. His voice was barely audible and at first she thought he hadn't said anything. "Don't. I'll ask Grace to come over and keep me company."

"Okay, but give me a call if you need me." He insisted and she gave him a warm and reassuring smile.

"I love you." She whispered and he cupped her face and kissed her lips. "I love you, too."

Dean had no idea where this sudden fear was coming from, but he couldn't get rid of it. He knew he was exaggerating and acting weird, but didn't have the strength to make himself stop. He was beyond scared. If something happened to Alex, if they lost this baby...he didn't dare think about it. He wouldn't survive the loss of another child. Alex had told him countless times that she was fine and there hadn't been any complications when she had been pregnant with their first child. Dean felt a sudden, very painful sting at the memory. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to be a father again – with all the responsibilites and fears that parenthood included. As painful as it was after losing his son, he wanted a family with Alex. It wasn't going to be easy and he would be especially overprotective, but he was ready to face all the challenges.

Alex was probably just as nervous and scared as he was, but determined to enjoy this pregnancy and not let her fears take over. She was beaming with joy and smiling the way he hadn't seen her smile in a long time. He didn't want to make her nervous with his strange behaviour and forced himself to start acting normal again.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair; just holding her for a moment and breathing in her sweet familiar scent.

"I should be going." He sighed and felt Alex nod against his chest. "Thanks for breakfast." He whispered, kissed her on the top of her head and took a step back, letting go of her.

"Anytime." Alex noticed that he had fought down his concern successfully as well as the panic he felt at the thought of leaving her alone at the house.

"Now go get some rest, sweetheart." Dean ordered sternly and Alex grinned. "Yes, sir."

Dean laughed at her response and picked up his briefcase, turning to leave. He had already opened the front door, but then stopped again. He was late anyway, so there was no point in rushing now. It didn't matter if he wasted a few more minutes. "I don't know when I'll be back..." He started, his voice apologetically and Alex quickly interrupted him before he could add anything else.

"It's okay. I'll be here when you get home." She winked.

Dean laughed and stepped outside, walking down the few steps and over to his car. Alex stood on the porch and watched him get in the car and back out of the driveway. She waved goodbye. Even though they wouldn't be apart for a very long time she found herself longing for him already. She sighed and shook her head at such an irrational feeling. This was ridiculous, Dean went to work every day, he had a job and couldn't spend every minute of every day with her. She blamed the pregnancy for her weird feelings.

The tail lights of the Impala grew smaller and eventually disappeared in the distance, the sun was still just a bright orange stripe in the horizon. It was surprisingly warm outside at this hour.

Alex rubbed her hand over her belly in small circles, wishing she would be showing already. She wanted to have a baby bump so badly. She still had to tell Grace and her brother about the baby; now that Dean knew she could start spreading the amazing news.

So much has changed for her and Dean in such a short amount of time. They were together again. They had made a baby. Soon she wouldn't be able to see her own feet anymore and she couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

Alex wanted to run inside and give her family a call, but it was still too early for that. They would kill her for ringing them out of bed. So she decided to follow Dean's order instead and went back into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom. She doubted she would be able to go back to sleep, but as soon as she was comfortably under the still warm covers, she drifted off.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know that look, Sam Winchester. What is it you're not telling me, huh?" Grace demanded as she followed Sam down the stairs as fast as her baby bump allowed. She had tried to get the truth out of him for the past few days, but Mister Hot-Shot-Lawyer was so damn good at keeping secrets. Ever since he had visited her cousin he was unusually secretive and Grace was sure there was something going on she didn't know about.

"I'm not hiding anything. You really should talk to Alex..." Sam said cautiously and turned right, hurrying down the hall.

"Oh, I will, believe me, but apparently she's so freakin' busy. I can't get a hold of her." Grace said annoyed, trying to catch up with Sam. "Would you just stop and listen to me?" She added and walked into his office where he was already gathering all the papers he needed and putting them into his briefcase. "I am listening. Sorry, darling. I can't talk to you about this right now."

"She's my cousin, if something happened to her I have the right to know. Just tell me what the big family secret is and I'll leave you alone." Grace crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her husband expectantly.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She's fine, don't worry."

"Okay, fine." Grace gave in and stepped around the desk. "She told you, didn't she? Come on, I'm your wife, spit it out!"

Sam laughed at her impatience and turned to her, taking her hands in his. If her belly wasn't in the way, she would probably jump up and down, pleading with him to tell her what he knew. "Believe me, you don't wanna find out from me."

Grace raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Oh, intriguing, I like it. Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is." Sam smiled at her, picked up the case and turned to walk out of the room. Grace closed the door behind her and followed him down the hallway again. "Don't think you're getting out of this house without sharing with the rest of the class!" She called after him and grabbed his arm when she finally reached him. Sam turned to her with an amused smile and when he saw the look on her face, his defense and reluctance weakened. Before he got the chance to say anything and finally let her know, his wife pressed against him and ran a hand down his chest.

"If you are a good boy and tell me what is going on with my cousin, you'll get a reward tonight." She whispered and Sam wrapped his arms around her, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" He laughed. "Fine. But you have to act surprised when she tells you, alright?" Sam said and Grace nodded.

"Okay, so..." He started and took a deep breath, hoping Alex wouldn't kill him once she found out he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Alex is pregnant."

Grace's eyes widened at first and then she started to grin. She pulled Sam down to her and kissed him again, making Sam chuckle at her reaction. When she pulled away from him, he saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't cry, baby." He said gently, wiping the trickling tears off her cheek.

"Finally, everything's working out for them." Grace said, her voice hoarse. She put her hand on her belly and thought about the news. Her smile faded a little and she looked up at Sam, feeling uncertain.

"It is Dean's, isn't it?" She asked concerned and Sam let out a laugh. "Yeah, it is. They're fine."

Grace closed her eyes and let out a relieved breath. "Thank God, you never know with these two."

"That's the reason why we haven't heard from either one, they're too busy doing... I don't wanna think about it." Sam stated and banned the thought of his brother having sex from his mind.

Instead, he placed his hand on Grace's belly, smiling brightly at her. "I can't wait for our own baby to finally arrive." He whispered and she giggled happily, putting her hand on top of his.

"I love you, Mrs Winchester." Sam said, kissing her again.

"I love you more, Mr Winchester." Grace replied. "Sorry I made you tell me the secret."

"It's alright." Sam reassured and reluctantly let go of his wife to leave for work.

* * *

><p>Alex ran up the steps and knocked on the door, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets and trying to keep the grin off of her face as she waited for her cousin to answer the door. Excitement was bubbling inside her and she grew impatient when the house stayed silent. She started to wonder whether Sam and Grace were even at home when she heard footsteps in the hallway and then the door finally swung open, revealing a sleepy Grace.<p>

Alex felt immediately bad. "Oh, I'm sorry Gracie, I should've called. Were you napping?"

"It's okay. Come on in." Grace said, stepping aside to let Alex enter the house. "How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile and reached out to touch her cousin's belly. "Hello baby, you're growing really fast, huh?"

Grace laughed. "I'm good. Just slowly losing my sexiness, but it's a small sacrifice for finally having a baby."

"I'm so happy for you, Gracie. You know that, right?" Alex said, suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions. She knew how bad her cousin had wanted a family for years.

"I know, I do." Grace replied and took a deep breath to hold back the tears. "God, we need to get it together, I'm turning into a cry-baby. So, what have you been up to lately? I haven't heard from you in days."

They walked into the living room and Grace took a seat on the couch, watching her closely. Alex forced herself to stay cool and not burst out with the news she was dying to tell. "Oh, nothing much." But the traitorous grin appeared on her face and she wasn't able to hide it any longer.

"Uh-huh. That's a pretty big smile for nothing much." Grace said knowingly, wondering how much longer Alex was planning on keeping her secret a secret. "You and Dean are good?"

"Better than ever." Alex confirmed with a dreamy sigh. "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you and Max, but I can't wait any longer and he's at school, so anyway... I really don't mind telling this more than once..." She trailed off with a nervous yet excited laugh and looked at Grace.

Her cousin scooted a little forward on the couch, waiting for Alex to confess she was going to have a baby, too. "Yeah?"

"So I have some news. There's one thing... actually, two things..." Alex said with a smile but when she saw the expression on Grace's face, her smile vanished and she shot her cousin an accusing glare. "You know, don't you? Sam told you." She stated, seeing by Grace's reaction that she was right.

"What? What are you talking about? What did Sam tell me?" Grace pretended to be oblivious, putting on her best pokerface. It didn't work.

Alex stared at her until she caved. "Alright, I do know. Yes, he told me. Don't be mad at him." With a big grin she jumped up and hugged her cousin tightly. Carefully Alex wrapped her arms around her and hugged her back.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen, no one deserves it more than you two. I love you, Alex." She whispered, refusing to let go.

"Thanks, Gracie. I love you, too." Alex said hoarsely, trying to keep her voice calm. "It means a lot to me you're saying this. I feared... you might think I'm insane."

"What? Why would I think that?" Grace asked confused. She noticed how sad her cousin had turned and tried to cheer her up a little. "Did you lie to Sam? Are you telling me the baby is not Dean's?"

Alex looked at her baffled for a second and then chuckled when she realized Grace was joking. "Dean's the father, I swear."

"Okay, so then what's the problem?" Grace asked.

"With everything that happened between us... we've never been a stable couple like you and Sam. There's always been drama, right from the start."

"Hey, you know I've always encouraged you to get back together with Dean." Grace stressed.

"Yeah, but isn't this going a little too fast?" Alex looked at Grace, silently pleading with her to confirm that everything was right just the way it was.

"No. You're pregnant and with Dean, nothing else matters." She assured confidently and after a few seconds the smile was back on Alex's face. She bit her bottom lip, beaming at Grace. "I really am having a baby, I still can't believe it."

Grace took her hands and then looked down, noticing for the first time the ring on Alex's left hand. "What the...?"

"Oh, yeah. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you about."

"Sam didn't say anything about _that_." Grace exclaimed, looking at Alex curiously. "Because it just happened this weekend." Alex replied sheepishly. "So, do you still think we're doing everything right?"

"Yes, of course. Why waste any more time?" Grace laughed, overwhelmed by all the events. "When Sam told me about your pregnancy, I wanted to come over right away, but then figured you'd tell me when you're ready."

"How come Sam, our bad ass lawyer couldn't keep a secret?" Alex asked.

" 'Cause I'm a pain. In his defense, he kept silent for days and only cracked this morning 'cause I was nagging."

"You could've called me."

"I tried, but you were too busy with Dean in the bedroom, doing disgusting things."

"Touché, and not only in the bedroom, might I add." Alex said with a dirty smile.

"Alright, that's enough." Grace said sternly.

Alex looked at Grace's belly, smiling again. "God, I'm so jealous. I want a cute little baby bump just like yours." She placed her hands on her belly to caress it, but Grace slapped her hands away. "If you touch my stomach one more time, I'll kick your ass."

Alex quickly put her hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Oops, hormones. Sorry."

Grace rolled her eyes. "You sound like a man." She turned around and headed to the kitchen. "When you're six months pregnant like me, you'll feel incredibly ugly."

Alex placed a hand on her own flat stomach. "True." She sighed and followed her cousin into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Don't mean to bother, little brother, but you gotta put the paper work aside for a second." Dean walked into Sam's office at the firm with a bottle of Scotch Whisky in hand and a huge, happy smile smile on his face.<p>

Sam looked up from the computer screen and at his brother, a smile stretching his own face as soon as he saw the joy radiating off him. He hadn't seen Dean this happy in a really long time.

Sam turned the computer off and leaned back in his seat, knowing exactly what this visit was about. "Actually, I'm off the clock."

Dean looked stumped, staring at him. "Seriously? Then why are you still hanging around here? I thought you were being paid for not spending any time at the firm."

Sam knew his brother was teasing and didn't bother to comment on that. "So what's going on?" He asked, hoping Dean wouldn't notice that he already knew.

But Dean was too distracted, thinking about his unborn child and grinning stupidly as he walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the office to get two glasses.

"It's a good thing you're sitting, Sammy. This is gonna blow your freakin' mind." Dean chuckled in amusement as he opened the bottle. "Ready?"

Sam nodded, enjoying his brother's excitement. "Shoot."

Dean filled the glasses and handed one to Sam. "Okay. Sammy..." He paused and Sam saw the pure bliss with a slight tinge of fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad again..." He finally said with disbelief in his voice as if he still couldn't grasp the fact that it was real. Sam noticed he had said that this was his second child and thought for a second what a rollercoaster of emotions this must be for him. He knew that both Dean and Alex would never get over the loss of their boy, but they seemed to get stronger with every passing day and were less scared now that they were together again. He was proud of his brother.

Before Sam could reply something or react in any way, Dean added, "And Alex and I are getting married."

Now Sam wasn't even forced to fake his surprise, because he honestly hadn't expected that. "What? Really? You... wow, thank God. Finally." Dean was more than pleased with his little brother's reaction.

"Congrats, man. I'm glad everything's working out for the two of you – well, the three of you very soon." Sam gave his brother a loving smile and leaned forward to clink glasses with him.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean replied and finally took a seat.

"You're happy, right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I am. I kinda freaked at first and Alex was so nervous about telling me..."

"Are you still scared?" Sam asked, watching all the different emotions wash over his brother's face.

"Honestly, yeah. I'm still scared out of my mind, but not freaking out anymore if that makes sense." Dean laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the club, big brother." Sam said. "I've been scared for the past few months and am glad I don't have to go through this all alone."

Dean chuckled and then scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know, I feel kinda bad right now... Alex doesn't know I'm here."

"Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?" Sam asked, leaning back in his seat again.

"Yeah, but for the love of God I couldn't focus, so I thought what the hell... Alex and I planned on telling everyone together, but I was dying to let my little brother know he's going to be an uncle... " Dean smirked, taking a sip from his drink. "Hope Alex won't be too mad at me..."

Sam smiled at his brother's words. "Don't worry, Dean. I bet she's at our place right now and telling Grace the good news."

Dean grinned happily. "You're probably right. It's impossible to keep this a secret any longer."

Sam cleared his throat, starting to feel guilty. He hadn't wanted to confess at first since Dean was so thrilled to tell him about the baby, but he couldn't keep quiet.

"Actually, Dean..." He started and trailed off. Dean looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. "I kind of knew..." He continued hesitantly and Dean looked at him confused. "Knew what?"

"That you guys are pregnant." Sam finally said. "I came over to talk with Alex about the partnership the other day and - "

"Alex told you?" Dean interrupted him and Sam quickly shook his head. "No, no of course not. But she didn't feel very well and I kinda guessed it..."

Dean blinked a few times in surprise and then laughed softly. "So I walk in here with a bottle of Scotch being all secretive whereas you've known all along."

"Sorry, but hey, I never said anything, because I didn't want to ruin the moment when you'd tell me."

"And yet here you are confessing to me anyway." Dean said amused.

"Yeah." Sam said softly, chuckling and then decided to let Dean know what else Alex had said to him. "You know, Dean... Alex was really scared."

Dean looked at him, the smile on his face turning to a frown.

"She wasn't sure how you'd take the news, because she feared you wouldn't want more kids with her..." Sam trailed off and Dean stared off into the distance, thinking about his brother's words. "I really want this baby. I've always wanted a bunch of rugrats with Alex..." He smiled at the thought, glancing at his brother and Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said quietly.

Dean looked down at his glass with the dark liquid, staring at it blankly. "I'll never forget my son." He suddenly blurted out. "The day he was born, when we brought him home for the first time, all those sleepless nights..." Dean smiled sadly, shaking his head. "His first steps, his laugh... those were the best moments of my life. Losing him was..." Dean stopped and took a deep breath. "...I don't have words for it, it's impossible to describe that kind of pain... I thought I'd never smile again."

Sam swallowed a few times and tried to keep his breathing normal, the tears at bay. Dean had never talked about his son before and now that he was finally opening up, the sadness Sam saw in his big brother's eyes was overwhelming. He wished he could do something about it, take this utter pain away.

"I was a mess. No one knows that better than you, Sammy. I've been such a mess for the past three years. Now... I'm good now, I guess. I have my wife back, I couldn't have kept on living without her..."

Finally, Dean lifted his head and looked up at Sam as if waking from some kind of trance. He laughed nervously and wiped a hand over his mouth when he saw the look on his little brother's face. "Wow, must've had too much to drink... sorry, Sammy."

Sam knew it wasn't true and Dean was just trying to play it off, since he had let himself go like that.

"We should rather be talking about the fact you and I managed to knock our wives up at the same time. Our babies will be born only a few months apart. Talk about skills or what?"

Sam burst out laughing, shaking his head at his brother's ridiculous statement. "Well, we're Winchesters after all." He said and Dean leaned back in his seat, smiling contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and big thanks to DeansTrueGirl for reviewing the last chapter.**


End file.
